untitled Answered Prayers
by gurlo09
Summary: Yuna is left alone, unsure if Tidus is ever gonna return. A year has gone and Yuna thought the best way to forget Tidus is to move on. Now she's been dating Seymour for 3 years and Tidus shows up. Yuna is stuck with unsure feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW STORY! JUST BECAUSE I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT AND SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD MAKE THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU GUYS DONT MIND. BOUT THE OTHER ONE... TAKES TIME. AHHA**_. **WELL I WANTED TO RELEASE IT WHEN IM DONE WITH THE WHOLE STORY BUT.. YEAH, DECISION MADE!AND****, THERE'S NO TITLE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT TO CALL IT YET... xD **

**OH! ONE MORE THING! HAPPY EASTER!**

The day before he left, he blind folded me and lead me with his two hands to the beach near our house where we would always fly his I love you kite. _That's where I think I dropped my heart._

His dad forced his whole family to move to a better enviorment because of his improvement of money making. Big improvement.

We did almost everything together. He talks to me about everything, his family, his friends, school ...his feelings towards me.

He unblind me and fire works shot from every direction. All sorts of color and they all met high above the still water.

Tidus always told me about the fire works and the angels, how he believes in it.

He said, "As it bloom in mid air, put your hands together and with all your might, truthfully plea the angels for one wish." Tidus sat next to me on his flat roof as we watched the fire works on Independence Day from far away. Yes, I still remember every word. I still remember how I almost died watching him leave.

We both closed our eyes for a moment and inside our seperated mind, we made our wish that is still unknown today.

* * *

"Yunie! Why are you so lonely! Tidus again eh? Tidus! Tidus! Tidus! Stop it! I'm so tired of him!." 

_What happened to my name? Well, I guess people thinks Yunie is a better nick name so Yuna just got inherited by Yunie, my nick name becomes my everyday name._

I laughed. "No. Not him." I said jokingly.

My best friend handed me my new favorite cherry nut ice cream cone. "Come on, cheer up! Today's such a nice day. Call Rikku and Lulu. Let's hang out." She pulled me off the bench.

Dona has also lost her parents. She taught me checkers stratagy, and how to put on make up though I never really do. I taught her how to play basketball but as we stopped going to the park, I lost all my skills, everything.I told her alot about Tidus, the places we went, what we did... A few words he said...

"Let's go swimming."

* * *

I put Tidus's baby pink and white bracelet with my name spelled on it he made for me in a black bracelet box I bought for the necklace because I've out grown it. We should of thought of that before we started binding the colors together. 

"Here. Don't come back whining at me for my bracelet. Do whatever you want to with it." I shoved it at Dona.

"Don't worry Yunie. I'll throw it out for you. Good night." Dona patted me on the back maybe to assure me.

I smiled and nodded. "Good night."

I waved at her as I watched her drive away.

I entered the house again and let out a loud sigh. "Today was wild." I chuckled.

"Did you really give her the bracelet?" Rikku yawned.

I nodded. "I _really_ don't have the guts to throw it out any way."

Lulu sigh along with rikku. I fake a laugh.

* * *

I placed my cell phone between my shoulder and my ear. "I have work today babe." I opened the drawer for some candy bars. "Sorry. How 'bout Friday?" As you can tell, I'm not very healthy. I sat on the chair that's reserved for me along with Rikku and Lulu. I watched them in silence. "Okay. Muah. Love you too." 

"Are you guys ready?" Lulu asked as she sleepingly pulled her shoes on.

Rikku ran out the door first. "Come on guys! It's summer! Who's not excited?" She threw her hands up with enthusiastic.

I nodded and being the last one out, I locked the door with my own, given house key.

I sat in the passengers seat anxiously. "Uh. Lulu, you're passed the speed limit." I pointed out after a few minutes in fear.

I can feel Lulu slowing down. "Sorry."

_Put your seltbelt on. My mom insist as we waited for the green light._

_Okay, okay mom. I know. I pulled the seat belt down and snapped it to where it belongs._

_My moms loud screaming startled me as I looked up. We were faced with a car that's two times bigger than ours. It happened so quick, I didn't have time to think. Was it a drunk driver?_

For that moment that I fell unconcious, I said the words in my mind; _I love you Tidus_ instead of the name I should've said, _Seymour._ I thought to myself that if angels and fireworks really works then Tidus can be the fireworks that brightens my day and I can be his only angel that he looks up to, and if a maricle can help me back up, I might get the chance to see the fireworks again and maybe it can prove to me that our love isn't just a dream I've been living in.

-----

I've been dating Seymour for 3 years now and the chance of meeting Tidus and still loving him would be 30 out of 100 perent.

I spent a year flying single and after I heard no news of Tidus, I decided to go out with Seymour. I thought that if Tidus ever returns then I'll just go back with him.

Maybe if we do meet again, we wouldn't feel the same way we have before. So much has changed since then. But everything seems to be fake. It seems like I'm holding onto a dream. It seems like I only know Tidus from my dreams. But the bracelet proves that it's not a dream after all. Life wouldn't be so hard if it was.

Seymour have asked me why I was always wearing it and once I told him the true story behind it, he wanted me to take it off. Well not absolutely the whole story, but the story...

The past 3 years that we've dated, I never spent the 4rth of July with Seymour because that holiday is the special times Tidus and I shared together. I never told Seymour the truth but he has the patience to wait for me.

Maybe the wish Tidus made was to get as far away from me as possible, that's why we never saw each other again. _But I know it's not._

So this New year, I decided that I want this year to change so I asked Seymour to give me one more last holiday alone and he never asked why after I told him it's personal.

-----

I walked pass my old house that has been replaced by a family of four and to the beach with a big, brown box fill with past memories of Tidus. I needed to clean out my room any way.

I lit the first end and waited 10 seconds before fire works shot from all angles.

Unstopable tears rolled down my face after admiring a few of the shots while I reminisce. I fell on my knees like the way Tidus and I were positioned when we made our wish.

I feel like he's right there kneeling right beside me. I opened my eyes but noone was in sight.

I tightly fold my hands together, dropped my head and pray for one wish as his voice resound in my head;

_I'll come back for you!_

_As it bloom in mid air, put your hands together and with all your might, truthfully plea the angels for one wish. Twelve year old Tidus told Twelve year old Yuna._

_This is for you._ _Tidus tied the barcelet around my wrist. You'll always have my heart no matter where you are._

_Say it's like our love, when you feel like it's dying, you have to put a little effort in it. Run with it to keep the kite from falling._

_When you're lost, and you feel despair, don't give up. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your hope, I'll be your northen star, I'll be everything you need. You're never alone because I'm always thinking of you._

_Fine, fine, I admit, You won. Badmintin is a Girl sport any way._

_Uh, uh, sco-_ Tidus moved from left to right and jumped as I intercepted and threw the ball in the hoop instead._ I promise you this is the last sport you will beat me at!_

_We need a wall to defend the castle from all the jealousies._ Tidus shoveled more sand to begin the wall.

_Are you okay eight year old Tidus extended out a hand to help eight year old Yuna from the ground._

Tears rolled down my closed eyes. My hands shaked as I made my wish;_ I love you Tidus. I love you so much but let's put it in the past and move on. It's been long enough that I've waited. It'll take a maricle to revoke my feelings for you. I love Seymour but with you holding half of my heart, I can't be determined so... I'll have to let go. I wanna let go. _

I felt a twinge of guilt and shook my head. I burned the pictures and even the pictured shirt that I've kept in a dark box for 3 long years.

**_DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW STORY? ITS SHORT BUT ENJOY IT WHILE IT LAST. LOL. SO DO YOU GUYS LIKE MY TASTE OF STORY. SAY IT ALL IN YOUR REVIEW... PLZ._**


	2. encountered

**_I WRITE MY STORIES AT NIGHT 'CAUSE I FEEL MORE MOTIVATED. LOL. I THOUGHT YOU GUYS JUST MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW. HAHA. BUT ANY WAY. IM SO DEPRESSED THESE DAYS. LOL. _**

**_YES, SEYMOUR IS BEING MR. NICE GUY IN THIS STORY. BUT WHAT A HARD CHOICE. WHO SHOULD SHE PICK? OHH. WELL. READ ON!

* * *

_**

MORNING

"Yunie. You're up early this morning." Rikku walked in the kitchen with her cute, little outfit.

I nodded. "Tired. Couldn't sleep though. Woke up early. Trying to contact Seymour. He's not picking up. Today is gonna be so boring. Look outside. It's so nice. The sun is already shining." I said in a long incomplete sentence as I ate my cinnamon toast crunch cereal. I used to love trix but nah, it's too sweet now that I actually have a taste of food.

"I wonder how many maricles are gonna happen today." Rikku giggled as she poured milk into her frosted flakes.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" I asked.

"Well, Lulu and I were talking about when you were out with Seymour last night. A) Drop by present, go to the mall, then the movies and eat out. B) Drop by present, go to a pool park that just open, heard it's fun, eat out. C) Drop by present, go to the fair.

"Drop by who's present?"

"A friend's birthday."

"I vote C!" I threwthe sign language of C up."When are we going?"

"As soon as we agree on one choice. Aren't you gonna call Seymour?" Rikku started pouring milk on her cereal.

"Who gives a damn. If he wants to talk to me, he's gonna have to call me. I'm done calling him for the day."

"Ohh Yunie! You can't even go a day without talking to him. Today is gonna be such a wonderful day."

I laughed.

Rikku gave a puppy smile. "How 'bout Dona?"

I laughed. "I just feel like hanging out with you ladies today." You know ever since I met her, you guys probably think I fogot about you guys. But you ladies know I will never, right?"

Rikku giggled and sat down next to me. "You better not! Me and Lulu are gonna kill you!"

I laughed.

Lulu walked in the kitchen with her purse, car keys with her hair up in braids, her outfit, and her complete self. "So is it a, b, or c?"

"C." Rikku voted too.

"I was rooting for that too." Lulu chuckled.

I grabbed my flip flops and whatever Lulu said we would need.

* * *

Rikku, Lulu, and I stayed outside, waiting for Rikku's friend. 

"Hey!" Rikku ran in tiny steps towards her friend when she came out in her dress. "Happy birthday!" Rikku handed her happy birthday bag over. "Sorry, I'm busy today. But I'm here to give you your birthday present!" After they finished talking, Rikku introduced us.

* * *

Lulu, Rikku, and I exchanged 25 dallors for a ticket each. 

Rikku skipped in the entrance after handing the ticket over to one of the man in charge of the entrance.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Rikku grabbed a pair of glow in the dark items from the nearest store she's at and bought it.

* * *

We took off our extra layer of clothes and into something more comfortable. I ended up with a streatchy short, a flip flop, and a loose shirt that I tied on my back with a rubberband and all coordination of light blue. 

"Let's find ourselves a locker." Lulu reccommended as she looked around.

"Wow, I haven't been here for a while now." I looked around. _Ever since me and Tidus were seperated._

We followed Lulu as she walked to a 5 row and column lockers. We wouldn't wanna get lost considering that Lulu is the only person that knows her way around this immense fair.

Lulu shoved Rikku and her back pack in it. We each convey a water proof belt for personal needs.

* * *

"That ride!" I pointed. 

Rikku started to fake cry and look at the height. "No. It's so high. No way I'm going, nooooooo."

I squinted at her. "Come on Rikku. Looks like the best ride around here."

"The highest one too."

"Aw come on Rikku." Lulu gave her best pleaing eyes but it didn't work.

Rikku shook her head. "Nope." She crossed her arms and sat on the bench. "I'll wait for you guys right here." She pointed at the bench as if we needed sign language.

I laughed. "Okay Rikku. I don't wanna force you but I'm telling you, " We started to walk towards the short line. "You're missing out."

Rikku stuck out her tougne. "I'm not!"

* * *

Lulu and I ran down to see our pictures we took during the ride. 

"Ugh." I said.

"That don't look like me." Lulu pointed at herself and laughed.

I laughed along with her as we walked out of the roof.

"Was it fun?" Rikku said eating her ice cream off a plastic spoon.

* * *

"Whew." I wiped my face after the massive water drenched my whole body. 

We walked over to the games as the sun commence to set and won a few teddy bears.

My clothes started drying and the colorful lights came on.

I was having a blast but something took it away. From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw someone I knew. "I'll be right back." Itapped Rikku's shoulder with my handsand started running after him. "Tidus! Tidus!" I grabbed the guy from the arms.

He looked at me strangely._ Definitely not._ "I'll be your Tidus." Theguy said as I pushed him away._ I swear I saw him laughing!_ "Tidus?" I grabbed another guy with his girlfriend by the arms. "Sorry." I made a short, quick nod. Tears started to break through but I gave up._ I shouldn't even be doing this!_ I ran back to Rikku and Lulu who was waiting for me by playing games.

"Where did you go?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, we were worried." said Rikku. "You just patted me and ran."

"I thought I saw someone I knew but," I laughed. "It was a mistake." I smiled. "Let's go shoot some hoops." I ran over to the basketball stand after I paid three dallors for 5 basketballs.

I held the ball properly but missed the first four really bad, my fifth one almost went in but it didn't. I laughed. _I suck terribly bad!_

* * *

On our way back home, we didn't feel like going home so Rikku suggested we go to the recenter for a bit so we entered with our fair outfits. 

The free gym was fill with a few basketball players, less badmintin players, and no volleyball players so I picked up a volley ball from the cart since it's all our favorites. Recenter was like, my extracurricular back then.

We bumped it around and around keeping track of the bounce before it touches the ground.

"Got it!" I shouted as I bumped Rikku's bump that went a little too far back wards towards Lulu.

Lulu bumped it to Rikku. "That's mi-"

My jaw dropped as I looked at the owner of the basketball. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him evily.

He chuckled and picked up his ball as he patted Rikku who was rubbing her head. "Who the h-"

"Sorry." He rubbed Rikku's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Rikku blushed and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Hey, really, I'm sorry ladies." The guy apologized at us.

I raised an eye brow. _He really knows his manner._ I smiled at him.

I giggled looking at Rikku who looks okay. "Tough girl right?"

Lulu patted her on the shoulders.

Rikku took quick glance at the guy who comfort her.

"Oh, you like him!" I teased as I look back also. My eyes caught a guy with blond hair in a beggy grey shirt and boy gym shorts who was shooting hoops with Rikku's crush. He shot it 3 times in a row from a long distance right into where it belongs with no struggle on the way.

I smiled. "Rikku. You want me to do it for you?"

"No. I can do it on my own!" Rikku shouted in a high pitch voice.

"Go then!" I shoo.

"I will."

"Go! You're gonna miss your chance."

"I will."

"Go!"

"Later?"

"Come on ladies. Screw boys." Lulu interrupted with a chuckle.

Even though Rikku is such a hyper, out going person. She's a child a heart. She's lost hope because of the same, repeating fear. She won't tell those she like that she likes them. She's afraid they won't feel the same.

* * *

The night air was cold. The stars were out. The moon was half full. 

We finally ran out of energy and changed into our regular clothes in the girls bathroom that is right across from the boys bathroom.

We combed our hair and and dried ourselves.

I wiped my face as I took a drink on the lower drinking fountain as I felt a warm spirit next to me. My pupils move from right to left.

I finished quick and walked back into the bathroom noticing that it was the guy I was staring at earlier.

* * *

"Rikku." I whispered at her with a nudge but she won't budge. It's almost like she's a painted statue. "They're about to leave. Rikku? Fine. You're not up to it? I'll do it." I ran out as Rikku tried to stop me but I was watching out for that. 

I wasbreathing hardwhen I reached them. Their cars were parked right next to each other. "Excuse me. My friend who you hit with the ball was wondering if you guys could work it out sometimes, just to make up to her. I mean, she likes you so why not?" I said it all out in one breath.

He chuckled.

I paused "Oh psh, I forgot. How rude. What's your name?"

"Gippal."

"Yunie." I nodded. "Well how 'bout that deal?"

Gippal chuckled. "Sure why not?"

I smiled. "Thanks! You're awesome." I took out a paper and a pen in my purse. "Here's her number. Name is Rikku. The other girl is Lulu. See you around." I nodded again.

* * *

I woke up at 11 to find noone home but a note saying Rikku is out on a date and so is Lulu. I smiled and ate my lunch as my breakfast nice and slow. I just got done talking on the phone with Seymour when someone knocked on the door. 

I was bemuse. "Who is it?" I shouted, running towards the door.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering if Gippal and Wakka is here... 'cause... you know..."Thehandsomeguypaused. "They won't pick up either."

I giggled and handed him the note. "They're out but you can wait here until they get back." I stepped aside and let him in."So... what's the rush?"

"Oh, nothing, just that they ditched me for some girls."

I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes.. "So what's your name?"

"Tidus." He smiled.

My smiled crooked. "Tidus? T-Tidus what?"

"Tidus Aikona"

I lost my smile utterly. _IMPOSSIBLE_. I smiled at him and lost it again. _PRETTY POSSIBLE THOUGH. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM._

"What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing. So... A-are you talking to any one?"

Tidus shook his head. "Nah. Just got here a few weeks ago."

I nodded. "Why are you back here?"

"Huh? How did you-"

I chuckled. "Looks like you've been here. It's not so hard for you to find you way around."

Tidus laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm just looking for someone, basically."

I nodded._ I don't wanna know._ "Who?" _You are so stupid Yuna._

"Yuna sudeke."

My cell phone buzz but I hid it deep in the cusion.

I smiled. "What a coincidence. I'm Yunie Sudeke." _I feel like I'm gonna die. I think I've stopped breathing_. "So why aren't you dating any one yet?"

Tidus shook his head. "Maybe not right now?"

"You're looking for her?"

He nodded slightly. "I understand."

"You do?"

I chuckled and scoot closer to him. "I do."

* * *

**_YUOPPPPPPPP. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. WE ALL NEED THEM TO CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT? EHEH_**


	3. twotimer

_**H**__**ERE GOES NOTHING...**_

--------------------  
_**TWO TIMING  
**_--------------------

"Baby, hold on okay?" I said to Seymour as I went to the other line. "Tidus?... I'll see you at 9am today alright. I love you. Bye."

I stood in my chair stressing for a second. "This is so hard." It's been going on for a long, hard month and I'm really gonna explode. I sense Seymour is hinting that something's going on. I don't know for sure.

"Hi." Seymour stopped outside of my porch and gave me a long french that developed down on my neck with a kiss.

I giggled and moved back.

"Come on." He said persuasively and held me by the shoulders.

I quickly move foward and kissed him hard with a simple french kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Baby. You're not just gonna leave me right?" Seymour squint at me. "You know how hard it is for me to just come see you?"

"Not really." I laughed.

"No making out!"

I giggled. "There's a big red stained on your neck." I pointed at the mark I already left.

"Wouldn't you like one." Seymour pulled me closer and once again tried to mark me occupied.

I pulled away forcefully.

"What's wrong with you?" Seymour shouted in a concern voice. "Babe, you were never like this. I'm worried. Are you okay?" Seymour jumped right into seriousness and cupped my face. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I-I'm not... feeling good to...day... that's all."

"I gotta go to work at 3. I'll call you when I get back. I love you." Seymour lips touched mine and his tounge soured mine.

I nodded.

* * *

I spot Tidus who was patiently waiting at our reserved table with his back facing me. 

"How long have you waited?" I happily walked to the seat with my yellow thick dress. It's more like a thick country dress outfit then the thin, fancy, dressy kind. It's a one peice shaped like the dress of a princess, and the neck of a U-shape with no sleeves, just two straps on each side of the shoulder, of course.

"Not long." Tidus smiled back. He was in a soft blue flannel shirt and a dickies pant. _Wow, he has a virtue of attracting every girl._

I shrugged happily. "What do you wanna eat?" I looked through the menu.

"Yunie," Tidus paused as I look up and he let out an assuring smile. "Is that your real name?"

I nodded. "Uh huh, why?"

Tidus shook his head. "Just wondering. So what do you wanna eat?"

--------------------  
_**NOT SO SLICK**_  
--------------------

Tidus took me to abasketball courtdown the hill of a neighborhood.

"I love basketball. Don't you?" Tidus asked as he bounced me the ball in his hands. "Ladies first."

"I-I can't play." I shook my head with dissapointment. _How can I!_

"Just try."

I sigh and raised the ball in the air. The bright light glitter my tears that I've been trying to hold in for a long while now. I stood in that position for a second and dropped the ball and fell on my knees.

Tidus paused for a while before making a move. "Sweet heart? Is everything okay?"

I nodded as Tidus helped me up into his arms.

I lost my balance when his body was removed instantly.

"You son of a bitch! The only reason why my girl has been acting like she don't want me lately is because of you!" Seymour threw his fist at Tidus who was bemuse.

More tears burst out right then."STOP!" I ran in front of Seymour. "No! Noo!" I stopped him with a touch of my hand on his arms. "It's me. I'm sorry. It's my fault! I didn't tell him." Tears fell. "Don't hit him."

"Why did you do this to me baby!" Seymour yelled. "I've skipped work just to find out the truth! Why can't I trust you!"

"I'm sorry."

"How can you fucken cheat on me with this guy on crack-"

"He's not A GUY ON CRACK!" I yelled and realize I'm the one that's wrong. "I don't- I- I'm sorry." I cried harder.

Seymour hugged me. "I forgive you babe. You know I love you."

"So you were two timing?" Tidus asked as I looked at him wiping the blood from his lips with complete control of himself. He chuckled. "I thought you look like my old girlfriend but you're _nothing_ compare to_ her_!" Tidus shouted and waver his hand enthusiastically at the word 'nothing.'

_I never thought you can hurt me this much. Your words never hurted so much._ I cried harder and held Seymour tighter just in case he decides to charge Tidus.

He's standing right there but I'm crying in the shoulders of Seymour.

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your hope, I'll be your northen star, I'll be everything you need. _

"You fucken-" I tighten my embrace to stop Seymour. "You're fucken jealous she's mine."

_I wish they would both stop yelling at each other! I wish I can just run after Tidus. I wish I can just hug him. I wish I can just kiss him. I wish I can hold his hands again._

* * *

I cried through the whole night, I tried calling Dona but noone picked up. It hurts too much to talk to any one right now. I walked in my thin pjs with nothing beside me but the cold wind. _I'm sorry Tidus._

--------------------  
_**SHOPPING IS MY BEST FRIEND!**_  
--------------------

I walked around the busy street in the busy city shopping for nothing in particular. When I shop, I feel like I'm in heaven, I feel care-free! I forget about everything.I set my cell phone to low, I drove Lulu's car with my permit. Lulu's probably out with Wakka. So is Rikku and Gippal.

I threw my new bags along with the other ones in the trunk and locked it.

There's so much to do in this busy city with so little time.

My heelswasn't heardwithin thebusy streets asIwalked down the street tothe biggestmall around whereI heard crying of a kid.

I chuckled and continued walking with little guilt. I turned around and I saw thatmuch more people ignore her then people who looks at her with pity, I slowlywalked over thinking abouttheconsequiences. "Are you lost?" _I'm not good with kids. Never had a sibling._

"I can't find her." The girl hid her face away fromthe crowd.

"You can't find who?"

"Her." Sounds like a smart 10 year old girl in a cute pink overall with two short pony tails sticking up. "My baby sitter."

"Who's that?"

"She told me to stay here and wait for her. She told me she's gonna go get her boyfriend but she never came back for me. She lied to me!" The kid cried.

"How long have they been gone?"

"I've been here when the little hand was on the 4 and the long hand was on the 12."

I looked at the big, green clock at the top of the building. _It's been 3 hours THEN!_

"Shhsh." I put my for finger on my lips to calm her down. I searched the whole world to find a subject to calm her down."You know what?" I sat next to her. "Do you like fairytales?

"Yeah!" The girl exclaimed as her tears started to dry.

"Once upon a time...a childhood friend..." The girl quiet down."He was more like a boyfriend...He toldherthat when you feel lost..._You're never alone because someone's always thinking of you._" Her tears dried. "Do you believe it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. That's a hard question." She giggled. "Is it really a fairy tale."

I sigh and smile. "It seems like it." I nodded. "But it was my child hood lover."

She smiled. "I never had a child hood lover."

I giggled. "Not all stories are the same. Your time will come." I paused."Are you hungry?"

She nodded as her stomach growled. "Come on Elizabeth." I held her hand as we entered the mall.

* * *

I took her to a "eat-all-you-want buffet" and shopping for a few pink outfits and accecories. 

"You're the best friend I've ever had!" The cute girl said as she swinged her pink bag. "I'm gonna tell my mom all about this!"

I chuckled. "It's good to know."

* * *

"Bye." I took her up to her door steps. "You have a good day now." I said to her mother who was worried sick. She offered me money but I refused. 

"I was happy to help. I'll be going now."

"I'll miss you." The little smart girl said.

I smiled. "I'll miss you too."

"Are you gonna come back and visit!" Her squeaky voice caught my ear.

"Maybe if you're a good girl." I laughed and kissed her on the cheeks as she tightly hugged me. "Bye Ms. Agushi." I waved while walking back to Lulu's car.

"Bye Ms. Sudeke."

* * *

I went back to the busy streets for a few more stores and came back out with 4 bags. 

I sigh and squeeze them in Lulu's trunk. I shut it with the last of my energy.

The bright day faded and the stars began to replace the sun.

I spotted two figures holding hands that looks exactly like Dona and Tidus. I laughed. _Dona and Tidus?_

I stopped to look closely. "Dona?" I asked. "W-what-are you guys do-"

"This is Yuna. The girl I've been looking for." Tidus explained.

I chuckled and jumped into an arguement. "How would you know?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because! Dona! Tell him you're not Yuna! You're not her! Tell him!"

"I am Yuna! What are you talking about?"

My jaw dropped as I rolled my head and chuckled. "What do you have to prove that!"

"My necklace. Don't you remember I showed it to you. I can't beleive you Yunie! Don't act like you don't remember! You also broke our friendship like we were never friends at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dona..." I paused. "You're unbeleiveable."

Dona started crying and hugged Tidus. "I told you! She's not a trustworthy person."

I rolled my eyes again and put my hands on my hips. I took my car keys out of my purse and walked to the drivers seat._ Can I just live for a few weeks without any BS!_

As I drove off, I can see Dona still crying in Tidus's arms. I know what she wants, _**his life.**_

_**LALALLALALLALA. BYE BYE YALL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	4. lifeishard

**CHAPTER 4: _LIFE IS HARD._**

I came home at 8 exhausted from my first day of work. "Where is everyone!" I entered the dark house and turned on the living room light.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!" Different colors of things shot at me. It took me back to the time me and Tidus made a wish.

Rikku entered the room with a big cake on a cart containing 17 tricky candles lit on it.

They started singing as I smiled warmly. I was too happy to even notice Tidus and Dona. I looked at them and down to their connecting hands.

I looked back at my big blue and pink theme color cake.

"Make a wish." everyone said.

I stopped to think for a moment. I closed my eyes, fold my hands together, put my head down wishing; As long as he's happy, let it stay that way. Between Seymour and I, my feelings adding up 3 years is almost leaving me no matter how hard I try, please just guide me through life to succeed happily.

Seymour smiled and gave me a big kiss. He handed me his present. "I love you babe."

I nodded and smiled back.

* * *

**_JUST THE BEGINING_**

After we ate junk, we surrounded a table with simple acohol.

"We're gonna drink til we drunk right Yunie?"

I nodded. "That's what we're gonna do." I repeated differently.

Lulu came in with 8 of 24 ounce beer mug. "Fill them cups up." Lulu laughed as she carried back out out 10 pounds of hard liquor.

"First round!" Gippal shouted and raised his cup up. "This is for Yunie's birthday!"

We all cheered and drinked down the whole mug. I swallowed hard and frowned.

"Any suggestions for game?" Wakka sat there thinking.

"Land ocean." Seymour said. "You guys all know how to play it right? 4 similar cards, throw your hands in the middle, last one to do that gets the card, first one who reaches 32 gets full cup from all of us."

I nodded. "Sounds good." Even though I'm not a tough drinker.

"Yep. I like it!" Rikku start picking out cards as Seymour advise her.

Wakka chuckled. "See, I'm never gonna lose then."

Lulu giggled. "Sure you're not."

Seymour looked at Tidus.

Tidus shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Alright! Land Ocean it is." I clapped once.

* * *

_**DRUNK?**_

After an hour playing Land ocean, we got our results.

Rikku lost two rounds, Lulu lost one, Dona lost three rounds, Tidus lost 1 round, Gippal lost 3 rounds, Wakka lost 5 on accident, not purposely, Tidus lost 2 rounds, Seymour lost 2 and I'm about to _lose!_

I sigh. "This sucks!" I looked at my number. 29.

Seymour patted me on the back. "It's okay. I'll help-"

"No helping! New rule!" Dona raised her index finger up. "No helping!"

"Tsk.You can do it right babe?"

I nodded. "Right."

Tidus's hand flew down on the card set in the middle.

"Fudge!" I threw my cards on the floor. "Come on. Pass it over guys." I waited patiently.

I gulped Seymour's drink down, then wakka, then Lulu, then Rikku, then Gippal, then Dona with despair. Tidus began filling up my cup with liquor as I showed a sign of puking. I chuckled. "I'm straight."

Tidus slid my cup over to me slowly. A heavy load came up my throat. I cupped my mouth. Seymour rubbed my shoulders. "I'll take it for her."

"You can't!" Dona refused the offer. "Rules are rules."

I cupped my mouth again as my left hand wrestled with my stomach. "Here, I'll take-" Seymour reached for the mug but Dona took it.

"We'll wait."

"Come on, Yunie's not a drinker." Rikku whined. "I'll take it."

I extended out a hand from under me symboling that I got it. Dona sat it on my palm. _That fucken whore!_ I gulped it down. _She's got something against me._ I laughed inside. _But rules **are** rules._

* * *

**_MORE DRINKS_**

I lost the next round right after that and drinked a total of 14 of the 24 ounce mug. I was knocked out.

"Is it getting cold in here or is it just me!" I laughed. Everyone looked at me. "What I'm sorry, Can't-" _hiccups._ _Eww. Disguisting! _"help myself!"

Rikku laughed also. "I know what you mean."

"What! Come on, you guys are not really buzzed right!" Wakka laughed.

"Seymour." I hugged him. "Why are you guys looking at me!" I laughed bobbing from left to right.

My eyes were half closed. I started to peck Seymour on the lips.

Rikku and Gippal already started.

"Babe are you okay?" Seymour asked.

I moaned.

"Hey Yunie! Yunie!" Lulu shouted. "Chill!" She pulled me back from Seymour.

"Hrmm." I moaned and stood up fixing my thin t shirt. "I'm going out to takea fresh air.You guys have fun." I laughed andletthe door slam after me.

After a while talking to Seymour, I blurted things out carelessly. Then I realize what I've been stressing about lately. I talked with an untactful manner. Tears swell up. Seymour is a great guy and he's done so much things to much. I can never repay him. I come home, exhausted was because of that issue. I work all day with the same thought on my mind, then I get frustated when doing things and everything turns out to ruin my day.

"Babe!" Seymour patted me on the back. "Wasn't that bad. Come on."

"It is bad Seymour." I sniff. "I hate today! I hate everyday!" I paused and wiped my tears. "I hate you! I hate him! I hate her! I hate myself!" I yankedaway my hand he was holding. "Let me go!" I screamed after he refuse to let go.

"Stop acting like such a kid. I should've never let you drink!"

"Yeah! You never should have but it don't matter either way 'cause I need to let it out." I paused and calmed down."Get away from me. I'm fine. I just need time."

"Baby! You're really not acting like yourself! What the fuck is wrong with you? It's late! Why are you out here?"

"Everything is wrong with me! Get away from me if you don't like it." I start walking out of the porch. "Don't you understand me!"

Seymour yanked me back in and backed me up on the wall. I pushed him away. He came towards me harder.

"Don't do this." I said calmlyas his teeth sanked into the skin of my neck. I can't move. His teeth sanked into my skin of my chest. I tried pushing him away. I know he loves me, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me...

I finally pushed Seymour away. Well, not really. He gently pulled back.

"I can't lose you Yuna. You're everything to me."

I looked away and wiped my tears. "I can't stand anything any more! I hate the way the lighting strikes, I hate the way the stars fall, I hate the way I can't stand here and watch him make his mistake. I hate how the moon is shape. I hate how the clouds puff up in the blue sky. I hate how you love m!"

I fell on the ground and silently cry, feeling cold. I feel like throwing up. I covered my mouth as Seymour sat next to me. "I'm sorry. Tell me what's wrong." Seymour paused."Babe, for all these years we've dated, you told me everything, everything!" Seymour moved closer. "So what's holding you back?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, you won't have to sayall that again 'cause it's over."

There was a dead silent. Without looking at him, I can feel the tension. Seymour held my wrist. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHEN ALL I DID WAS LOVE YOU!"

I cried because I knew every word he's saying is true. I breath heavily as more tears drowned my point. "I know. That's why I have to let you go before it's too late. I can't continue this. It hurts to much." I said in between tears.

"WHO'S IN THE WAY BETWEEN US! YOU'RE PARANOID FEELINGS?"

I cried as I hugged Seymour tightly. "Even this is a mistake." I said in his arms.

"All you need is time alone and you'll be fine."

"No! Time alone is not even close to what I need." I indicate as he looked down to kiss me. I escaped his arms and quickly walk back in the house.

* * *

_**THE TRUTH IS IGNORED**_

Tidus ran over to me as I waited deseperatelyforeveron the bench. "I thought you weren't gonna come."

He smiled. "I have 5 minutes before I gotta go pick up Yuna from work."

I smiled as he used my name. I sigh.It took a while before I can think of what I needed to say even though I've been planning this a while back. "Tidus, are you still mad at me?" I started out.

He chuckled. "Of course not."

"Okay. I'm just gonna get right to the point considering that you're gonna go pick up _Yuna_." I paused and sigh. "Tidus... I still love you. There was never a day in my life ever since I met you did I not think of you." _Since we were 8. You were the sweetest thing that ever happened my life.. and.. you're still the sweetest thing ever._

"Yunie. I met her already. No matter what happens, I'm gonna stick with her." Tidus looked me in the eye with the seriousness thats telling me to back off.

I sigh with no fear of tact. "What if you found out she's not Yuna? What if she lied to you! You don't even know her! Will you love me then? You said Iseem like Yuna! What changed your mind? Do you even have any feelings for her? You know you don't but you're just convinced that she's Yuna!"

Tidus hesitated. "She's Yuna okay? Don't try to seperate us 'cause I love her and none of your words will effect my feelings for her." Tidus stood up coming his hair with his fingers.

I ran in front of him and held the front of his shirt defiantly. I cried. "Tidus. I love you, can't you see. I don't care if she's your child hood girl. Why don't you put that in the past in move on! How do you know if she even loves you any more! You don't know what happened between now and when you were gone! You can't beleive her!"

"Then I can't beleive you either." Tidus backed away."I don't need you to tell me what I can't believe and what I can. You need to incept what is right now. I can look out for myself. Maybe if you're so wondering in curiousity, lemme tell you, she still has my breaclet that I gave her when we were young. Is that enough for you now! I have to go pick Yuna up from work." Tidus proclaimed and pulled walked around me. "Are you happy now! I told you the truth. Now, you can take that truth and move on."

"Stop calling her YUNA. She's not YUNA! If you don't beleive me and if you don't wanna see me again or hear my voice, I only want you to do me just _one_ favor!_ Don't_ call her Yuna. Call her by Dona." I shouted in a complete different subject.

"I'm not listening to you. Save your breath."

"Then you're gonna have to see me again and you know you want that. That's why you're refusing my offer!" I stopped crying. "TIDUS!" I shouted. He just continued walking. "I'm Yuna." I squeaked with hot tears drowning my voice.

_**HOOOOOOOORAYYYYYYY! WASN'T IT AWESOME! TEARS. LOL. NAH. WELL. I HOPE IT SUITS YOU GUYS WELL. BARELY ANY ONE REVIEWED. YOU GUYS BETTER OR ELSE IM QUITING. ! HAH**_


	5. she'snobody

**QUICK UPDATE! YEAH I KNOW! HAHA. -muah-**

**YUNAS JUST GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME. BE PATIENT. PLEASE DO UNDERSTAND. ahah. **

**CHAPTER 5: SHE'S NOBODY**

I sigh after I missed 7 basketball shots out of 15. _Hey! I'm improving!_ How can I do so bad when I once shot from quite a distance.

I sat on the ground with my chin the basketball just thinking how to survive this life.

"Come on Yunie!. Dona chuckled. "What happened, no basketball skills?"

My eyes widen. I got up and bounced my basketball like encountering them is everyday life. _I still can't beleive her! That little Ssssssllllluuuut backfired me!_

I looked over to Tidus who was standing beside Dona. "You wanna challenge me at basketball? You're no component!" I chuckled throwing my hands up as in 'Please, you're nothing.' I started to walk away in my sweats trying to ignore raining days.

"Two on one!" Dona yelled. "If you're so good. Bring it on."

She's challenging me. I smiled half my lips and slowed walked back after I left my ball by the corner. "Check? First ball" Icalled as Dona bounced the ball over. I bounced it back, and she did the same. Dona came towards me as I backed up. "Hey."

Dona got her eyes on the ball as I moved left, right, left, right, left, right, right, left and ran pass Tidus who was dazing off. "Yes!" I jumped. "I didn't know I was that good!" I bragged just to annoy someone._ That was definately a lucky shot. A very lucky shot!_

We checked again as Dona took the ball. I waggled my hands all in her face as she tried to passed it to Tidus but I intercept and ran with the ball. "Whew." I took a deep breath as Tidus walked towards me in a relaxed position like he don't beleive what he saw. I rolled my eyes and bounced it while I walked towards him. "You know what, you can have it-" Tidus raised his hands to except it. "Not!" I bounced it and ran knowing that Dona won't even touch me.

"You think you're good huh!" Dona yelled as I passed her with a random twist I made up at the last second and scored. I'm actually a tom boy in my child hood. I guess I still have a little of that in me.. Just a little.

"Guys know what. My day is already bad, I don't need any more attitudes. I'll leave." _I don't know how all that happened. Maybe just my lucky day._ I shrugged it off.

"Me and you!" Tidus said after I turned my back to walk away and shoo Dona away.

"Me and you?" I giggled as I slightly licked the side of my lips with my tougne. "First one to 10 wins. Ladies get first ball."

* * *

Tidus stole it away from me and scored. I place my hands on my knees panting. 

"Game point." Tidus said as he passed me the ball. "4-9"

I took a deep breath before I started dribbling. I bit my lower lips trying to find a way through Tidus. "One night stand if you let me get through."

Tidus chuckled and shook his head as I took that advantage to get near the hoop.

"You're very clever aren't you."

"Not as clever as you." I smiled as I smelled a hint of Dona's jealousy. I jumped as a signal that I'm gonna shoot as Tidus jumped to block. I moved to the right instead and shot distractfully._ Please, please, please_. I chanted to myself hoping it'll bump my score up a bit. _A four is in the lower than half. I don't wanna-_

"Aww." Tidus said teasingly as he retrieve the ball I missed and the hooped it in slow motion."Game over."

"Hrmph." I set my hands on my hips trying to catch my breath and started to walk away." I let you win." I mumbled as I walked towards my ball that I left in the corner.

"Hrm? You sure did?" Tidus laughed after a few steps I've made.

I looked at him to see Dona who was already hanging all over him. I smiled. "See you later."

"We don't wanna see you later!"

I shrugged with an attitude. "I'm not talking to you."

"Babe, stop being mean." Tidus rubbed Dona's shoulder.

Dona snuggled in Tidus arms. "I don't like watching you play with her." Dona said out loud.

"It's just a game." Tidus answered.

I picked up my basket ball. "Cut the acting." I directed it to Dona and walked away as I can hear her beg for Tudis's pity behind me.

* * *

I drinked the whole cup of cold water from the refridgerator as blue sky faded. I changed into a blue, jean overall with a white t-shirt under. 

Rikku is always out with Gippal and Lulu is either at work or ignoring Wakka. _Arguments._ I chuckled as I read the yellow notes on the fridge.

I ate a little and went out for fresh air.

* * *

I sat on the very top of the hill and held my knees up. It_ is_ the best place to inhale fresh air. At least the best place that I know. 

I stuck my nose up to feel the air beat against my face.

_The two benches were faced back to back as the little girl sat on the opposite bench as the little boy so her back would be against the wind._

_"It's so r__efreshing. You don't like it?"_

_She__shook my head, no. "Makes me cry."_

_He chuckled. "Close your eyes. Come on." He dragged her from her bench. "Gently close your eyes, open your arms and let your wings breath the air." He positioned her.__"Relax and let the wind carry all you stress away."_

_I smiled. "I don't feel anything." I laughed. "Feels the same!"_

I opened my arms and closed my eyes.

I slowly and gently let my self fall backwards and sigh. "It's so hard to see you with her." I smiled looking at the blue sky. "But I'm getting over it..."

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "You just love stalking us don't you?" Dona shouted.

I laughed inside and shrugged rubbing my forehead._ Why are you guys everywhere I am?_ "What are you talking about. I was here first." I said in a tone of annoyance. _Can't I just have time alone?_

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

I shrugged. "Just out for fresh air."

Tidus didn't even give me an 'oh.' or 'that's cool.' or 'i see!'

"Babe, you remember when you hated windy days?" Tidus asked Dona.

"?" Dona gave away a confuse look.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Tidus paused. "When we were sitting on the benches, and you said you don't like the wind!"

"Ohh!" Dona laughed. "That! Of course I do!"

I laughed to myself. "What did he tell you Dona?" I tested. "Seems like you guys have alot in common."

Dona rolled her eyes. "I know what he taught me and please call me Yuna."

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "I don't know how long you think you can cover yourself up like this but... it's not gonna last."

"Tidus!" Dona shouted. "Tell your ex to stop talking to me like that! Why are we even here!"

I chuckled and sat up raising my head up at them to get a better view of what they're doing behind my back. "What's the hesitation? Show him you didn't forget."

"Tidus!" Dona shouted again.

I shrugged. "Dona, you know you're really lame right. Just take those contacts off. Don't -"

"Will you stop accusing her?" Tidus loud, clear voice echoed over and over again inside my head.

I sigh and continue blurting things out, without any worries of offending any one. I don't really care if I do. "Tidus. I'm sorry to tell you Dona has caught amnesia."

"Why do you hate her so much!" Tidus shouted as he comfort Dona. "Where did all the friendship go! Why are you being such a bitch! Are you just jealous that she's got your ex!"

I felt like I've been stabbed in my heart when I heard 'bitch' from Tidus. _Bitch? Is that word really necessary? Oh, another echo. I really like this. Keep talking Yuna. Make him hate you. Make yourself hate him. __Don't cry Yuna. Don't cry!_ Tears rolled down as I dropped my head down. A long silence.

Knowing Dona for all those years, I can tell she's smiling and laughing so hard, she's crying.

"I don't know why everytime we talk," I stuttered and looked far into the distance where the land meets the sky. The sun is setting slowly as the rays sparked my tears."we argue. And everytime we argue, I cry." I laughed as more tears rolled down my eyes. One heavy load came as I covered my face with my hands. "You might think I'm deseperate, but I'm not."

Dona took Tidus's hand.

"What a breathtaking scene, right Dona?" I paused as I tried to stop my crying so every thing will come out clear."Tidus," I paused again. More tears rolled down. "She's NOT Yuna!" I cried. _I don't know what's so hard just saying these words! I don't have much courage without you._ The distance I was enjoying blurred within my eyes as the wind calmed me down. _Some of these days, I will say the samething I try tosay to youand smack you._

"Wait." Tidus said to Dona who was trying to drag him out. "Give me a reasonable answer to why I should beleive you."

I sigh. "I don't know." I smiled with eyes full of tears. "If you can't even see it yourself, how can I?"

Dona screamed, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Tidus looked from Dona to me. "Thanks for telling me but I trust she's the one."

I rolled my eyes. _She used to be my best friend you jerk! Best friends communicate about so much, the past, the future, the present! How can you trust a best friend that turned her back on the other? Yeah, I forgot, she never told you the truth._

"You heard her Yunie!" Dona shouted. "He trust me. Why do you think you can break us apart?"

I sigh as I stuck my nose up and feel the wind hoping it'll carry all my stress away. _CARRY IT!_

"Stop shouting babe." Tidus said softly.

I looked at Tidus as he comfort Dona in his arms.

"You're the most important thing that ever happened in my life." Dona started sobbing. "I love you babe!" _Fake tears._

Tidus face softened. _ARE YOU GIVING IN! _"I know you wouldn't lie to me."

I turned my whole attention to them who don't even know I exist. I'm just a small, dark figure sitting on top of the silent hill when nightfalls.

_THAT JUST MADE ME WANNA KILL YOU SO NEITHER ME OR DONA GET YOU!_ My eyes wet. _How can you be so stupid? I gave you all the clues you needed to figure out this dilemma! I looked away from their kissing and hugging. I stood up and walked away. Oh well... I did fine without you here any way. I'll have no problem living without you! You're sensitive dumbass can die with Dona for all I care._ Everyone is sensitive when it comes to love. _NOT stupid though!_

_**TIDUS! STOP ACCUSING YUNA,YOU JERK!**_


	6. Shesgettingthere

_**TIDUS WONT FIND OUT YET! JUST WAIT.. KEEP READING! YOU'LL FIND OUT! I WONT BLOW IT FOR YOU GUYS!** **MUAH!**_

_**OKAY. HERE GOES!..

* * *

**_

Rikku, Lulu and I sat around the square table doing three things at a time; watching tv, eating, and talking.

"How's you and Seymour?" Rikku just decided to fill in the silent.

"We're doing great!" I answered with enthusiasm.

Rikku smiled and paused. "How bout that Tidus guy?"

I shrugged and rolled my head around wondering with my eyes to make Lulu and Rikku so curious. "You guys know what?"

Lulu and Rikku's face moved in.

"Eat your cereal!" I laughed. "I'll tell you guys later!"

Rikku sent me the death glare as I chuckled.

* * *

"Babe. I miss you!" I said tapping my foot as I leaned on the refridgerator. "How 'bout tonight? I'm out of workat 8." I paused to listen to his reply. "I haven't seen you for a week now. I love you too." 

Seymour and I are deep in love. So deep in love...

"So, Yuna. What were you gonna tell us?" Lulu asked walking in the kitchen for a glass of pop.

"Hey, hey, hey. Put that down. Drink water."

Lulu scowl at me. "Since when were you my mom?"

"Since right now. So put that down. I'm telling Wakka."

"He don't care."

"Yes he does!"

"No, all he cares about is his loser first girlfriend. I'm his second."

I sigh and flipped my phone shut.

"That's why I keep on telling you to forget about him." Rikku walked in after changing. "He'll be crawling back to you. You're the best he can get any way."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll leave him one day if he keeps it up. I'll leave so bad, nice and slow."

We giggled. "Nice and slow." Rikku and I looked at each and mocked.

Lulu changed the subject. "So what's the big news?"

"Oh." I chuckled. "Almost forgot." I paused again raised half a smile. "Tidus is my childhood lover!" I shouted while I clap.

"Wow. Really!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Uh huh." I nodded."I told him, but he don't care any more." I lied.

"Told him what?"

"He said he's happy with Dona." I smiled at them. "I don't know. I thought it'll be nice if you guys know about that." I chuckled. "But I'm fine with it."

They looked at me with wide, focused eyes.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I repeated. "Gosh." I laughed.

"You told him but he don't care?" Rikku's excited voice was replaced by a worried one as her jaw dropped.

_Well,I lied because if I told them the truth, they'll kill Tidus. And if I didn't tell them, they'll kill me when they find out._

"Yeah. He said, _nicely_... that let's just be friends because we were too young then to make any real prmises." I looked up from my half finished apple. "Yep. That's what he said and I accepted it. No biggie, we're still friends and everything is better then ever. I'm in love, he's in love, we're friends!" I tried to make it seem like I'm happy.

Rikku bit her bottom lips and Lulu raised an eye brow.

I smiled. "Stop it! Don't look at me like I have problems."

* * *

I was in a polo sweater and a blue jeanby the timeI opened the door for Seymour. 

"Ready?"

I tackled him with a hug. "I've been waiting for you all day!"

He took my hands as I said my 'Be back later' to Rikku and Lulu. We walked towards the car hand in hand. "Where are we going."

"Where ever you wanna go."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you knew!" I laughed. _Any where that don't remind me of Tidus_. "Um, let's go play somewhere. Want some excitement." I giggled as he opened the passengers door for me. _What a gentleman._

"Where?"

"A fair?" I paused and look at him. "You know any fairs?"

Seymour insert the key into the ignition.

"I just wanna do something fun with you." I looked straight ahead with those meaningless words.

Seymour laughed. "We can go have sex. That's one thing we've never done for the past 3 year."

I laughed at him.

"Sounds good?" Seymour gripped the wheel.

I shrugged. "Maybe in a few months." I smiled at him. It's hurting me. I wanna smile with Tidus. I wanna laugh with him. I wanna share all the good times with him. I wanna see the sunset with him. I travel with him... But, maybe not this life time. "I just want my head to contain some good memories."

"Aren't I the greatest memory?" Seymour chuckled. "The one across from the lake, it's pretty big, closes in two days?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, that'll be fine too."

Seymour nodded and turned a corner. "How's work?"

"It's alright. Kinda hate the manager." I giggled. "But, it's good pay. How bout your job?"

"It's going great! I'm gonna get a hair cut tomorrow. Probably make it shorter."

I looked at his purple slick back hair. "Should I say cool?" I giggled.

"You're sappy babe."

* * *

We parked and walked the extra sidewalks to the entrance. The entrancewas free but everythingelse is not. I took out my camera. I smiled at the lights that was already lit. "That one!" I pointed at the tourist chairlift that takes you around the whole fair. I grabbed Seymours hand and ran towards the ticket booth. I looked at the price sign. "56 tickets please." 

"28 dallors." The women said from inside the booth.

"I got it." Seymour took out his wallet.

I reached for a 20 and an 10 in my wallet and handed to the women first. "Thanks!" I said after I recieved my change.

Seymour frowned at me."I'll pay next time alright?"

"Uh huh." I nodded.

* * *

We finally got on the tourist chair lift after a long wait. So relieve to get off my feet. 

"So peaceful." I laid my head on Seymours shoulders as I looked out his window to see colorful lights.

"What are you thinking babe?"

"Nothing." I shrugged my right shoulder.

Seymour held my chin and lift my head off his shoulders. His face moved towards mine as our lips met.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. For the first time in a long time, I let him suck hard on my neck. Suck the pain. Suck the feelings I have for Tidus. Suck my life! His hands went under my shirt. I sense tears. _Why? Why am I doing this to him?_ His lips moved towards my chest. His hands feeling my body. I gently pushed him away and sat back up.

He chuckled. "Maybe not here."

I smiled and slowly shrugged.

He ran his fingers through my hair. I lean foward to gently kiss him. Our tougnes touched and stayed touch for a while.

* * *

We got off our 7th ride and walked elbow in elbow with Seymour as I spoted two familiar figures. The girl laughed along with the guy carrying millions of teddy bears. As they approached us, I looked away until we passed them. I can tell they took short glances but continued their walk. 

"It's better off that way." Seymour said.

I nodded. "Right."

"Are you in for some food?"

"Starving!"

* * *

We sat facing each other with our choice of food. I had a small m&m blizzard, a hamburger and shared a few donoughts with Seymour. 

I watched a few people leaving the entrace that is now the exit. "When does this fair close?"

"12."

I nodded and looked at my watch. 11:30.

I took out my digital camera and started to take pictures of the breathtaking enviorment and a hundred more pictures of Seymour and I.

* * *

Seymour took us to the hill and told me to just relax. 

"What are we doing here?"

"Lay back, look at the stars, your favorite thing."

I chuckled. "Not any more." I lied. Brings too much pain.

Seymour looked at me quickly. "Why? Why's that?"

"I don't know. Getting too old."

Loud noises after loud noise startled me but at the same time, reminded me and drowned out Seymour's voice. We both turned to the direction it came from as bright colors were reflected in my pupils. I smiled and put my hands together.

**TIDUS'S POV**

"Come on Yuna." I shouted through the noise. "Put your hands together." I closed my eyes and let my fall. _This is what I want... I think... _I had a feeling Yuna was not following. I slightly opened my left eye to see Yuna watching the fireworks. I was taken back to open my eyes to a smile onYuna's face and looked at her closely. Her eyes aren't filled with surprise She has changed in this regard. Her eyes weren't as bright as the Yuna I know. Her eyes aren't filled with joy.Her eyes weren't filled with tears. She's changed!

The fireworks lighten a mass of place. From far across us, the light lit my way to bring attentionto a girl, with her hands folded together and her down hopelessly. I felt her pain.I thought of Yuna immidietly. I looked beside me and kept looking at... Yu- her.

**YUNA'S POV**

I squeezed my hands together._ Let's end this!_

"Let's go." I pulled Seymours hand after I made my wish.

"Huh, what? I thought you love fire works?" He had to outshout the noise.

I didn't answer but pulled him to catch up.

* * *

"What's wrong?" 

I shrugged as we exit the entrance and the noise decreased behind us. "Nothing, just gives me a head ache." We crossed the empty street to the almost empty parking lot.

"Where else do you wanna go? A hotel? My house?" Seymour sat in the passengers seat impassively.

I chuckled. "Home?"

"Not a choice."

I looked at him bemuse.

"Just joking!" Seymour laughed. "I got you so bad!"

I licked the corner of my lips like I always do. "You jerk!"

Seymour cupped my face and we kissed.

* * *

5 minutes later, our car hasn't moved. 

Seymour threw me in his BMW back seat.

_I'll come back for you!_

He striped of his shirt and got on top of me. _No, I don't wanna do this!_ (Don't you want him out of your head?) _But this is not the right way!_ (You want your life to be miserable!)The confusion boiled, my madness mixed with it, my deseperation to tell him the truth, to show him.

_As it bloom in mid air, put your hands together and with all your might, **truthfully** plea the angels for one wish. Twelve year old Tidus told Twelve year old Yuna._

Seymour's hand creeped up my spine and took off my shirt. He took off my tang top and kissed me down my body.

_This is for you._ _Tidus tied the barcelet around my wrist. You'll always have my heart no matter where you are. _

"How 'bout we do this at my house."

_I can tell he really wants it._ (So why don't you give it to him?) _'Cause I don't want to!_ (Why don't you!)

_Say it's like our love, when you feel like it's dying, you have to put a little effort in it. Run with it to keep the kite from falling._

Seymour suggested but continued doing what he was doing.

_When you're lost, and you feel despair, don't give up. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your hope, I'll be your northen star, I'll be everything you need. You're never alone because I'llalways be thinking of you._

I sigh as Seymour's hands went under my bra strap-

_Fine, fine, I admit, You won. Badmintin is a Girl sport any way._

A knock came from the passengers window.

_Uh, uh, sco-_ Tidus moved from left to right and jumped as I intercepted and threw the ball in the hoop instead.

_I promise you this is the last sport you will beat me at!_

Seymour froze in his place. (On top of me.) He turned his head to see who it was. I pushed Seymour up instantly. I picked up my shirt and covered myself.

Dona raised and eye brow as Seymour got his muscle shirt on and opened the backseat door. "Wassup?"

Dona slightly smiled. A subtle smile noone can define but her ex best friend. I hopped out also with Seymour's big shirt on.Tidus looked at me with amazement. I slowly looked away.

"Sorry." Dona nodded. "We thought this was a dead car or something and maybe we can help. We're so sorry! Sorry!" Dona exclaimed backing away.

_We need a wall to defend the castle from all the jealousies._ _Tidus shoveled more sand to begin the wall. _

_Are you okay eight year old Tidus extended out a hand to help eight year old Yuna from the ground._

Seymour laughed. "It's fine. We can do it later."

I nudged and look at him. _Not funny. Especially not in front of Tidus._

"Just kidding babe." Seymour held my hand as I slowly dismissed it away from his meanwhile I never made connections with the other couple. "You guys wanna go hit a movie together or anything, good night to hang out."

"Sure, sure!" Dona decided to be the boss now of making decisions. "Any place you wanna go, let's go."

"To the theaters?"

"Know any theaters that open this late?"

"I suggest my house?" Tidus offered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sounds great! Let's do it." Seymour gently as he sat me to the passengers seat and agreed before even hearing the rest. "We'll follow."

"Alright." Tidus nodded and held Dona's waist as they left in their car.

* * *

**_OKAY! YUNA IS GETTING THERE. OVER HIM! DUH! AHAH._**


	7. theburriedtruthfromherlips

_**THE BURIED TRUTH FROM HER LIPS.**_

**_Thanks for reviewing guys. I've been a little busy lately so I hope you guys forgive me for the delay! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

* * *

_**

_**YUNA'S POV**_

I was at my best attitude, that night I was out with Seymour, Tidus and Dona. It was fun though it was like Dona was trying to make me jealous. Always feeling on him, always making him feel on her(_puke_). I took the anger out on Seymour when he sat his hand on _my_ thigh. I hate _myself._

* * *

_**TIDUS'S POV**_

"Hello?" I picked up the phone. "What! Huh? No." I groaned and sleepingly got myself on my feet. I paused trying to concentrate on the voice thats rushing me. "Fine, fine!" I stretched and closed my left eye as the sun rays expressed itself through my light fabric curtains. _Yeah, I'm not all that stupidtalking for a high class man!_

I arrived at the little girls house at 10. They gave me about 30 minutes to get ready. Such short notice. The little girl that Yuna and I lost the other time, got a big whooping for that!

"Please and thank you very much. I very much appreciate this." The mother hurried back and fourth around the living room. "It's a nice day." She handed me the key. "Take her out if you want. We couldn't get a hold of Ms. Sudeke. So sorry. Just think of it like a make up day."

My jaw dropped. "Make up? It wasn't my fault."_ Where is my babe? Shouldn't she be doing this?_ I smiled at the thought of her.

"Partial." The mother kissed the daughter. "We'll be back at 10 pm. Is that okay?"

My jaw dropped again along with a hesitation."What?" _So you're saying I have to spend this whole day with a kid!_

Her mother looked at me while the dad opened the closet for a pair of dress shoes. "Oh. So you don't wanna babysit?"

"Of course. I mean I-I don't mind. I mean..." I inhail."It's fine."

"Good." Her mother kissed her daughter and walked out with her husband.

* * *

I didn't even bother to ask if she wants to stay home. I just need to get out of the house. We jumped in my silver Honda civic and drove off. 

We sat listening to pop/rnb music in silence.

"You know last time your girlfriend ditched me to look for _you_," The girl in the pink overall said from the back seat."this really nice girl picked me up!"

"Oh. Isn't that nice." I said with little tease. _Okay...um..._

"Yeah. She_ is_ nice! She bought me clothes, and food! She bought me this overall! I want a big sister like that!" The little girl exclaimed in her tiny, squeaky voice. "And she don't even know me!" _Don't you ever know when to stop talking?_

I nodded. "Aren't you happy?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I miss her."

I continued my driving. _She's getting pretty annoying._

"Are you sad?" The little girl asked.

"Nah."

"Why aren't you talking then?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"Are you feeling lost?"

"No."

_I miss Yuna so much._ I took out my cell phone and started dialing her number. I waited. "Hey babe!"

"Do you wanna cry?"

I ignored the little girl for a bit while talking to Yuna. "Nope." I answered quickly. _Shorty__, you're killing my eardrums!_

"What are you doing?" I asked Yuna. "You wanna tag along today, I'm baby sitting Elizebeth."

"Well, hey. You know what my friend told me?" The little girl continued squeaking.

"Hrm?" I dazed off on her.

"I'll come pick you up after we drop by the ice cream shop alright babe."

"She said to me that... _You're never alone... because someone's always thinking of you_."

"She needs it now. Do you want something?" I chuckled. "Kay babe, miss you too." I ended call

I looked at my cellphone and nodded. "Uh huh?"

"Yeah... I think she said her child hood lover told her." The little girl sigh.

"Uh huh." I continued smiling as I thought of Yuna.

The girl blinked and stuck her bottom lips out. "I want to grow up to be like her."

I snapped out of it when I thought of Yunie... how she tries so hard to make me love her... She's so wierd sometimes.

"Yeah. That's good." I sanged to the song on my disk, We still by frankie J. I dedicated this song to Yuna.

* * *

We finally got to the ice cream shop near my old house where all the memories stayed as the a smooth breeze swoosh right past me. 

I sighed. What a relief to get away from that voice.

"What so good about ice cream?" I can't taste it any more.. Yuna hates it.. Maybe that's why...

"I don't know. My friend likes it. She likes lime artic rush too!" The girl tip toed to take a peek over the counter."And she likes Banana strawberry split and-"

Do I care?" I said with lack of patient. _Why is this kid's mouth always running! Why is she so smart?_

After I'm done ordering her a large m&m blizzard and myself a small lime artic rush, we headed to the car.

"Who's that?" The girl yelled and pointed to some direction.

"What, where?" I turned my head around. The little girl was already off as I pressed the lock button on the car.

I ran after her. "Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going? Don't try to get me in trouble again!"

The little girl ran towards a hottie. _Noones hot to me but Yuna_. I reminded myself. A hottie in a tang top, a skirt, and her flip flops. Well, she's dressed for the weather.

I shouted as I was as careful as ever my artic rush might spill. "Where you going?"

"My friend!" Elizebeth shouted.

"You're-" _What the hell is her problem! Whao, whao, whao. Why are you all of a sudden swearing now? At least, almost. _I said to myself. _This hottie_ _has to be my morning, lunch, dinner and snack friend._

I stood a few feet away after the little girl fell in the arms of a lady.

"I miss you!" The girl exclaimed as the hottie hugged the girl. _As the beautiful lady hugged the girl._ I corrected.

"Who are you!" I stared into two, beautiful, blue, 'feels like I'm in heaven' eyes with an additude.

"Hey." Yunie looked up and greeted me.

"You guys know each other!" The little girl but in.

I nodded at Yunie. "Yeah." I was lost in those eyes. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to shake the thought outta my mind. _SHES NOT YUNA! (She got skinnier.) I DON'T CARE!_

The girl whispered in Yunie's ear as she bent down in her faded blue jeans.

"What?" Yunie asked outloud.

I waited impatiently. "Ey, ey, ey, no girl talks!"

"I told her that when you feel like you're alone, someone's thinking of you." The little girl replied looking at me with innocent eyes.

What sort of trick are they playing on me? It left me confuse.

**_YUNAS POV_**

I chuckled and looked at Tidus.

"Why are you around... _here_?"

"Just walking, out for fresh air." I answered.

"Wanna lift?"

"Come on!" The girl whined, begging me not to leave.

I smiled and chuckled. "Why not?"

* * *

I sat on the passengers seat as Tidus drove a little over speed limit. 

"Where do you wanna go next shorty?"

"Hey. Stop calling me shorty! I'm Elizabeth!"

Tidus and I both laughed. It's like we were back in the old times but we've just grown. I felt like I've known him but at the same time, I feel I don't have a clue who he is. But why is he all of a sudden so nice? Or has he been nice? Or is he nice?

"How's you and... Yuna?"

"You finally got use to the name huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah." _Psh. My ass. Opps. I mean. Psh. You wish! Or maybe I should start getting use to it._

"Who's Yuna?" The little girl from behind asked.

"A friend." I answered.

"Isn't she that girl that left me stranded the other time?"

I chuckled. "If you see it that way." I shrugged and chuckled. "What a cutie."

"What are you doing today?" Tidus asked.

I shrugged. "Seymours at work, so...nothing."

"So you only do something when he's not at work?"

I smiled. "Well, noone to..." I paused. "hang out with." I smiled.

"When will he be back?"

"7."

"Are you gonna go out with him later?"

I looked at him with curiousty. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if I can see you later. Just some questions."

I nodded. "I see." I was at a lost of words. I want to just slap you, hard, really hard. As hard as I'll ever slapped anyone. And after that, I wanna slap you again and punch you and... How can I blame Dona.. It's not her fault she wants you Tidus. It's my fault I gave up on you andit's your fault you're being so ignorant.

"Alright." Tidus nodded. "You wanna get drop off or just hang out with us for the day?"

"Yunie! Please! Please! Yuna! Please!"

Tidus chuckled.

"Okay." I smiled. "I guess I will, just for the love of Elizebeth."

* * *

Surprisely, Dona, my rival, my ex-losing-bestfriend came along. 

The whole day was a torture. Tidus and Dona left me behind with Elizebeth, not that it's bad but, they even ditched us at the Zoo! I gathered my hair up into a pony tail to alleviate the pain. Hoping to calm down.

* * *

Tidus dropped the girl at 7 andme after leaving Dona and Tidus to do what the hell ever they do. I despite the two child hood lovers. 

I struggled getting the key in the hole when I heard the phone ringing.

"Coming!" I shouted as I threw angrily threw my purse on the lovers couch. _Despite them!_"Hello?" I answered. "Aw babe, sorry, I was out somewhere." I took the cordless phone with me to the kitchen as the anger let me loose. "Just out with some friends. It's alright if you can't. I understand. Well...Have yourrest.. I'll see you whenever.. Alright babe... Love you too. Bye."

* * *

The clock struck twelve and I'm still home alone. I've been dropped off5 hours ago and those5 hours were spent on junk food. Lulu and Rikku is probably out with their boyfriends... like always. I took my batteries off the charger and place it back in my cell phone. 

I layed in bed for a bit in my pj's. My shadow was cast on the white wall by the bright light of the lamp. I raised my hands up and started making signs.

_"A rock?" I guessed. "A pebble?" I stopped to think."A circle?"_

_Tidus shook his head. "Half my heart!" Tidus laughed. "You owe me a kiss!"_

_"Nah uh! Oh! Mahn. You loser!" We laughed through the night._

_"See, I'll give it to you." He handed over to me as I took it in._

I smiled as a ring startled me. "Who'll be calling this late?" I turned over and grabbed my cell phone laying next to my lamp. A number I don't recgonize. "Hello?" I had to pause to think what was going on. I closed my eyes tight trying to wake up. _This has to be a dream._ "Where are you?" I looked outside my window and smiled nervously. "How did you get my number?" _Today? Stole it? That deseperate to talk to me? How! _"Okay, in a bit."

I turned on the hall way lights down the stair case. I grabbed my sweater from the closet next the door and walked out in my fuzzy baby blue slipper. Ohh. It's a chilly beautiful night. Perfect to sit under the stars.

"Hey." I greeted Tidus under the full moon.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head, no. "I was just laying in bed."

I stood in front of his car for a while. "Let's get in the car. Kinda cold out here, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is... kinda."_ Well, not really if you're just willing to give an arm._

Tidus turned on the heat that warmed his car up immidietly. "That girl, earlier, what she said, what is it about?"

"What?" I looked at him with raised eye brows.

"She told me what you told her... when you picked her up."

I squint.

Tidus hesitated. "Why are you acting like you don't know? What you told her when you picked her up stranded?"

"I told her alot of things?" _How can he call me in the middle of the night and yell at me? Well starting to!_

"You told her one thing that is unusual about you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what." I opened the door. "I don't need to tolerate any of your BS any more. You're always trying to start problems with me." I walked furiously in front of the car trying to reach my destination; the door. Tidus blocked my way. I rolled my eyes. We were so close together I can feel the warmth. I wanna hug him...

"It's a simple question. What's so hard about it? You know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't!" I shouted and closed my eyes to calm myself. I moved to the right. He moved to the right. "What do you want?"

"_You're never alone because someone's always thinking of you._" Tidus reherse. "Do you remember now!" Tidus shouted. My heart shivered.

I looked at him. "So?"

"So!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted._ It's my chance to let it all out.Tell him Yuna. It hurts you too much to keep it inside. It took me a while to decide. I paused and looked away from his, I have to admit, seducing eyes. _"I'm Yuna! I'm Yuna! Okay! So is that what you've been wanting to hear." _So deseperate to yell at me. _"Call me so late, just to yell at me 'cause you wanna hear this! You're not satisfied with Dona are you?"

Tidus stepped back and chuckled. "You want me that much? You betrayed your best friend, you lie to me, everything just to get me. What do you want? Money?" Tidus moved closer. "Let's make a deal. Okay?" Tidus moved closer. "I'll give you all the money you want as long as you leave me and Yuna alone."

I lowered my head, let out a few tears andlooked into his blue eyes. "You can see no difference in her and Yuna, can you!" I looked away. "Tidus. I'm Yuna. I-I'm the... girl you flew the kite with. I'm the girl you left. I'm the girl you promised you'll come back for." My vioce broke. "Tidus. It's not too late to turn back." I said softly. "We can still-"

"You think you can fool me? You use everything Yuna told you against her! Your best friend!"

I wiped my tears and chuckled. I crossed my arms and smiled. "You're not as dumb as you look." I laughed. I nodded. "Maybe I came too late." I looked into his blue eyes. "I don't wish to be wealthy. I don't wish to live in a mansion. I don't wish to travel the world. I don't wish to swim the deepest, bluest, safest ocean. I only wish you'd love me." Seems like he wasn't even listening. It goes in and runs out the other ear. But I continued anyway. "I wish I was there to love you. I wish I was there to hold you when you cry. I wish I was everything you needed." I sniff and wiped my tears. "But I hope you and Yuna work out." I moved to the left. "Good night." I turned around and closed my eyes as the tears I've been trying to restrain esecaped.

_I don't him know after all. I give up!_


	8. dying

**_MAKE UP FOR MY SLOWNESS! ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

* * *

_**

I finally got my license. Just cruising around. Trying to find something to do. Trying to lose the grumpiness. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna kill them! Why the hell are they always taking my girls. What the fuck! I'm gonna kill them!" I woke up grumpy, I ate breakfast grumpy, I watched T.V. grumpy. Seymour didn't give me a call like he usually does. Gosh, I hate these kinda days.

I took out my cell phone while I waited for the green light. I went down to my contact list and called Seymour's home phone. Noone picked up but his answering machine. I called Lulu, no answer,machine again. Called her again, no answer. Call again. I decided to text her instead. 'Call me, I'm lonely! Why aren't you guys answering! Pick up! I'm so cranky today! I think I'm gonna kill myself if you don't call me in about 10 minutes!' I called Seymour's cell, still no answer.

"URGH!" I threw my cell phone back in my purse. I feel like I'm the only person alive in a quiet, lonely, city. Not seeing the face of a close one makes me wanna tear my heart apart. Having no one to talk my feelings to makes me wanna cry. Having no place to go shrinks my mind.

I held my head as cars beeped behind me. I looked at the green light. "Don't honk at me!" I said with an attitude as I stomped on the forward panel.

* * *

I drove by the two empty houses that were sitting a few feet next to each other in a quiet neighborhood, two empty houses that had ran out of fashion. Not just two empty houses but two empty houses that I've always kept deep inside my heart. I drove a few more feet and turned off the engine. I looked as if I can see through the water though it's very clear. It's the neighbor that helps support it. I bent my knees and sat down on the soft, sandy beach. An empty beach. A boring beach. A beach with no life, no excitement. I remember we would come running out to playas soon as the sun rises but so much has changed. I looked far into the distance as I can only hear birds chirping, not the sounds of childrens talking. But in my head, I clearly remember the voices, the sounds of the tides crashing the shore. The voices... that will be kept inside me... for as long as I live... even if I've moved on... It'll still be there...

* * *

I went to the closest mcdonalds drive through and ordered a large fry along with a small drink. _OH my head hurts._

I held my head while eating my food thinking hard of basically nothing. I sigh and stuffed more fries in my mouth. I sigh.

I opened my window, enter the high way just to have the wind blow my hair, inhaling fresh air.

* * *

I calmed down after a long, 5 minute high way ride. 

I picked up my cell phone again and dialed the same exact number except I tried Rikku though I know she'll never pick up. _Rikku, Please pick up. I'm so bored. I miss you guys. It's almost like I'm living by myself. Almost like I live in an empty world. Call me, I'm dying!_

I tried calling Lulu again, Seymour, and Lulu and Lulu and Lulu and seymour and seymour.

"What the hell!" I threw it back in my purse.

My foot went out of control. I propel past the speed limit for once along the straight street ahead of me as fear took over me. My heart pumped fast. My crankiness evaporate, my loneliness dissapeared, my dying came true. A big pick up truck that was suppose to turn the corner after me when there's noone behind me, turned right before I can get pass it. I couldn't break in time. I couldn't tell if I was happy that I finally ended this pain thats tearing me inside or if I was sad that I couldn't tell the ones I love how much they mean to me and that I couldn't get Tidus to believe in_ me._

The accident that happened to me before came flushing back. My head aches grew wrost.

**

* * *

_NORMAL POV_**

The doctors went through Yuna's whole list of close people again after Yuna hasn't moved an inch the whole day.

"Hello?" Lulu finally answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm Doctor Smith calling from the East Side Zanarkand Hosipital. Are you related to Yuna in any way?"

"Yeah, yeah? Why? What's wrong?"

"She was involved in a car accident and hasn't woken since afternoon-"

"Who! What! Where? Who's this?." Lulu squint at the number on her cell phone. "W-what'd you say? Can you wait? I can't hear you."

"Sure."

Lulu struggled with trying to hold the phone properly while going off and on with her frying pan, the knife in her hand, and some veggies on the other. Lulu put down the knife and the veggies.

"Hello? Okay. What were you saying?" Lulu reconnected after she washed her hands.

"I'm sort of busy right now but I'll explain everything when you get here." The doctor paused looking through papers that was clipped on the clip board. "We've done a background check... Yuna was involved in a car accident early this morning. It's not a big thing. We'll explain to you as soon as you get here."

Lulu paused wondering if it's another of Wakka's really lame joke. "Y-yeah. I'll b-be right there!" Lulu shut her cell phone with a bang. Turned off the flame. Left the pot, and ran for a taxi.

* * *

"Hey there, I'm Doctor Smith calling from the East Side of Zanarkand Hosipital. Are you related or friends of Yuna Sudeke in any way. We're just going through her list of close people." The doctor explained after there was silence on the line. 

"Yuna? N-no. I don't know... her." Said Dona. "I think you got the wrong number."

"Oh, she's got you on the close people list, well, sorry for the interruption then. Thank you, bye."

* * *

"Yuni-Yuna Sudeke." Lulu ran in the hosipital asking for Yuna as she tried to make phonecalls to Seymour, Rikku, Wakka, and Gippal. "Thank you." Lulu nodded, memorized the number and ran towards the elevator. 

"Gippal!" Lulu shouted through the line. "Where's Rikku!"

"Right here. W-"

"You drive her to East Side Zanarkand Hosipital right now!" Lulu commanded.

"Why, what happened? Is Wakka hur-"

"No! Yunie! Yunie's hurt! Just get both your ass over here!" People looked at her,worried.

"Oh, isn't that your little cous-"

"I better see you guys here in 5 minutes or you're both dead!" Lulu shut her cell phone angrily. Lulu text Wakka to come to the hosipital immidietly after he's off work. Hoping to scare him with half the imformation so he'd arrive faster.

* * *

Rikku was panting when she was in the room and Gippal followed. 

Rikku didn't asked but broke in tears right away when she saw Yuna laying so pale on the white bed. . "W-what happened?" Rikku whispered with theonly voice she's got and ran towards Yuna in tears. "Yunie!" Rikku shook Yuna's shoulder. "Get up. Yunie!" Rikku cried.

"Doctor Smith told me she hasn't moved ever since she got here this morning." Lulu announced calmly while she sat on the chair. "Her car flew 5 feet away from the scene. He said her percentage of surviving is 30." Lulu held Yuna's hand. "But they said they've tried their best." Lulu explained before Rikku started blaming and screaming.

Rikku examine Yuna's big dried blood and bruises. One on the side of her head. A small one on her lips and a few small ones one side of her ear. "Yuna?" Yuna's real name escaped from her lips. _How I miss that name._

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Lulu hugged Yuna as a few tears escaped. "I should of thought of it before hand."

Rikku cried reading the text and hugged Yuna. "I love you. We'll never do this again. I promise, Yunie."

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Man, Wakka, what's up with you? I tried calling you the whole day!" Tidus complained as he and Wakka finally talked.

"Working man"

"Oh, right, I think I left that out." Tidus said with sarcasm.

Wakka unlock his cell phone and check his text message. 'Get your ass over to east side Zanarkand Hosipital. Call me right when you get this message. I'll be waiting.' "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Where are you going?"

"Hosipital." Wakka started to dial Lulu's digit.

"For what?"

"No idea."

"Hello?" Lulu answered.

"What do you want babe."

"Come to the hosipital. Yunie's hurt."

"Yunie, isn't that your little cousin or-"

Lulu clicked. Wakka raised an eyebrow. "Must be serious."

"She hung up on you!" Tidus laughed.

"Lulu wants me to go to the hosipital and check up on Yunie. Hey, isn't she the girl who cheated on you the other time?" Wakka rubbed in with sarcasm.

Tidus raised both his fist up and punched Wakka. "Ass hole."

"I'll see you at the hosipital." They parted to their cars.

* * *

Wakka and Tidus walked shoulder to shoulder through the entrance and towards the main desk. 

"Hey, can I get Yunie Sudeke's room number please?" Wakka asked one of the ladies sitting in the front desk as Tidus looked around the area.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Tidus said almost in a sigh.

"Uh, sorry. I don't have a Yunie Sudeke reported here." The lady said.

"She better not be playing another trick on me." Wakka hesitated and looked back at where he entered that they will very soon leave.

"The closest we have is Yuna Sudeke? Is that what you meant?"

"Yuna Sudeke. Dona?" Tidus questioned Wakka.

"You think Lulu will be here for her?" Wakka asked Tidus back. "We'll take it."

"325."

They thanked the lady and ran towards the elevator.

"Yuna Sudeke? Yuna sudeke? Who's that." Tidus asked himself while they waited for the doors to open. "Ur, I'm taking the stairs."

"Slow down, will ya?" Wakka said from behind he followed. "Lulu told me once that Dona had ended the friendship between Yunie and her."

"Not what I heard."

They came to a 3 way stop. "325? Which way?" Wakka looked around.

"Left." Tidus started running.

"How do you know!"

"Instincts?"

"I wonder why we're running." Wakka said breathing hard.

"There!" Tidus pointed at the room number, ran until he reached the door steps exhausted butquietly entered.

"Hey!" Tidus greeted as he looked over to the patient.

"Babe." Lulu stood up and dragged her body into Wakka's arm.

Tidus slowly moved towards the familiar person that was sleeping. "Yunie?"

Rikku looked at Tidus with red eyes. "What do you want now!" Rikku screamed.

Tidus looked back at Yuna hinting that he was living in a lie. "Who's who?"

"Yeah. You haven't figured out yet?" Lulu answered Tidus's hard question with a calm, understanding tone as she leaned her head on Wakka shoulder. "You just forgot about her huh?"

Tidus looked at Gippal and at Wakka. "You guys are kidding, right? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we're kidding." Lulu quip mean while Rikku is crying her eyes out.

"Why are you acting so clueless!" Lulu looked at Tidus's subtle face.

"Why are you acting so clueless?" Rikku repeated in a shout and walked towards Tidus. "You said you love her, but why is she here!"

"What...?" Tidus said impassively as he looked at Rikku.

"I thought Yuna discussed this with you already?" Lulu got up and hugged Rikku.

"Discuss what?"

"I'm gonna call Seymour." Lulu thought out loud as she took out her cell phone. "Is any one hungry?"

Noone answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna go out for some food. And some flowers for Yunie."

"Why do you guys call her Yunie?" Tidus asked near to a break down.

Rikku layed her head next to Yuna. "You guys go ahead and eat, I'll stay here with Yunie." Rikku answered Lulu as they all continued to ignore Tidus.

"I-Is she... Is she?"

"I-Is sshe what?" Rikku mocked.

"Is she Yuna."

Rikku hesitated. "This is your fault. Don't talk to me."

"Babe." Gippal comforted Rikku and sat next to her on the bench. "It's not Tidus's fault. Calm down, we can solve this a better way."

"Go back to Dona. Yunie don't wanna see you any more!" Rikku shouted as Gippal held her in his arms.

Tidus sat on the stoole next toYuna and held her pale hand, lifeless hand. "Yuna?" Tidus said with a hint of being uncomfortable. "This is too sudden. I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry? That's how you apologize to her when she can't even hear you! You betrayed her! Isn't one betrayal enough?"

"I betrayed her?" Tidus turned back and looked Rikku in the eyes. "...How?"

Rikku laughed with disbelief. "I can't beleive you're doing this!" Rikku dismissed herself from Gippal's arm. "Didn't she tell you that she's Yuna?" Rikku's facial expression softened.

Tidus shook his head, no.

Rikku closed her eyes tightly and looked away. "You're serious?..."Rikku looked back."You're serious!"

"Yeah!"

"Liar!" Rikku accused.

"Why would I be lying? I love... her..."

Rikku sigh with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong babe?" Gippal help Rikku to calm herself.

"Yunie must've lied to us." Rikku said softly.

"Lied about what?"

"She told us that she told you already... Did she!"

"Told me about what?" Tidus scowl.

"That she was... Yuna?"

"No way! No, no, no! What! No!" Tidus turned his back towards Rikku and Gippal. Tidus held his head. "S-she has but... how can I beleive her?" Tidus paused.

"It must be the bracelet." Rikku said softly. "You've depended on it to help you find her? But you were blind to everything else." Tears started to sour Tidus's eyes. "And she told me that you'll find her no matter what happens. She had so much faith in you." Rikku tried to cease her temper and chuckled. "I guess we were all lied to."

Tidus sat on the stool next to Yuna.

"You can say all your sorries 'cause once she wakes up, nothings gonna be the same. She was so deep in love with Seymour, until you showed up..." Rikku sigh. "Seymour will arrive soon. He wont be happy if he finds out."

Gippal gentlypushed Rikku out the room to leave Tidus and Yuna alone.

Tidus gently kissed Yuna on the fore head and than the noise.

* * *

**_2ND DAY_**

"Did Seymour leave already?" Rikku and Gippal came from eating at Subway.

"No." Lulu smiled. "He just arrived."

"Has Yuna woke up yet?"

Lulu shook her head, no. A silence. "Maybe because she don't want to."

Rikku raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation from Lulu. "Huh?" Rikku raised an eye brow.

"Yuna chooses to live or to die in this case. Simple as that. Accident or purpose, It's her choice. The angels hear you even if noone does."

Rikku and Tidus looked at Lulu. "Isn't that Y-" Rikku was cut.

"Yuna told me." Lulu finished them off.

Gippal and Wakka looked at Tidus as he closed his eyes and turned away.

* * *

**_3RD DAY_**

**_INSIDE YUNA'S MIND_**

My mind replayed the good and bad memories._ I hate how I love Tidus! I hate how I don't love Seymour! I hate how Dona betrayed me! I hate life, I hate it! I !wanna leave this world I hate this cruel world. Everybody has turned their backs on me, even the world! It'll be better off if I'm gone. They'll cry a few tears and move on. Can you guys hear my prayers?_ I asked the angels.

_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**_

A tear rolled down Yuna's eye.

"Yuna!" Seymour felt the wetness and shook Yuna's shoulders but she wouldn't budge. "Yuna." Seymour's voice lowered as he remembered Rikku was sleeping in Gippal's arm on the nicely layed out bench in the room.

Another beautiful day was wasted as Seymour's read all her text messages and missed calls and shed tears after tears. The blue sky darkened as the stars brightened.

* * *

Tidus drove down the street to the beach where Yuna always was in his heart. The fireworks were all set up by one phone call Tidus made in the afternoon. 

**_TIDUS POV_**

The fireworks lit itself as tears rushed down my face.I tried to restrain it. I fell on bended knees and closed my eyes. _Do you guys remember me? _I directed to the angels that has always been there from begining to today. _Please help her_. I said out loud. _I still have so much to say to her, to show her, we have so much to catch up to. I'll lose everything if I lose her. Why is it that I find out at this point. I know I've done so many wrongs, I've hurted her, I've betrayed her. They're right, I've made her cry so many times, but she forgave me that many times_. I beg the angels to hear me out. _Capture back the heart that I may have lost to another and glue it together so forever eternals, we will be together through thick and thin._

* * *

**_AWWWWWWWWWWW. POOR TIDUS. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**


	9. unexplained actions

**_SORRY LADIES! I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY SO HOPE YOU GUYS DONT MIND THE DELAY! I HOPE THE CHAPTER SUITS YOU WELL AND ANY SUGGESTIONS, YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO GIVE! THANKS!

* * *

NORMAL POV_**

Days have past and Yuna was still sleeping in her same position. Lulu set the rule to have the delimits for Tidus. He was to stay away from Yuna's room for Yuna's good. She decided that if Seymour found out, and if Tidus couldn't stay away, Yuna will be living a miserable life.

Seymour held Yuna's motionless left hand in his as his parents cried in each others arms. "Honey." Seymours mom ran her fingers on the side of Yuna's face.

Rikku comfort his mother.

* * *

"Lulu. She wants to see me!" Tidus begged on the quiet, empty hallway late at night. 

"No she doesn't." Lulu crossed her arms.

"Babe. What's the big deal. Just let him."

"Shut up babe. You're not in this."

Tidus fell on his knees with his head down crying, trying to not let it show. "Lulu. She wants to me to be with her. She needs me!"

"No, she doesn't." Lulu repeated.

"But maybe he is right." Rikku raised her index finger. "Maybe all the cure she needs is to only be alone with Tidus. We've gave it all our best Lulu... Giving Tidus a chance won't hurt." Rikku said softly with no hope in that excited voice of hers either.

Lulu looked down with her eyes closed.

"Babe. Let's give it a shot." Wakka put his hands around her waist.

"Did you see what happened in there earlier?" Lulu pointed at the closed door."Do you guys even consider his parents?" Lulu pulled away from Wakka.

"We can't consider now!" Rikku talked back. "It's what Yuna wants. Not us. Have you consider how long Yuna's been in bed?" Rikku tried to calm down.

Wakka held Lulu again as Gippal helped Tidus up off the floor.

"But we can't let Seymour know about this." Rikku reminded.

"How long do you think we can cover ourselves?" Lulu said sarcastically and sat down on one of the available chair with dissaproval.

"As long, 'till Yuna wakes up." Rikku clenched her teeth.

* * *

The sun shined through the glass window as Tidus moved his face into the shade where the sun hasn't reached yet. Tidus looked behind himself to find noone in sight. 

Yuna's fingers moved slightly. Tidus rubbed his eyes as Yuna continued moving little by little. "Yuna?" Tidus eyes opened wider and looked at the beauty of Yuna's face when the sun light was shone on it.

Yuna eyes can barely open. She fell back to her same position.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted. "Get up! Get up! Talk to me." Tidus looked at the monitor. A hill, a line, a hill, a hill, a smaller hill, a decreasing hill, a small hill. "Yuna!" Tidus shouted and repeatedly pressed the emergency button. There was no more hill, but a solid, straight line.

**_TIDUS POV_**

The doctors came in, forced me out, closed the curtains and did their thing while my heart died slowly.

I leaned on the door like a bum, not afraid of what others have to say, but trying to hear what the doctors were talking about.

I closed my eyes hard, really hard until the floor reacted. I stood up instantly when I saw the doctors filed out of the room.

"She's gonna be okay now." The bigger man of the group said.

I nodded quickly forgetting something, "Thanks."

I sat there, waiting for her fingers to twitch. Waiting for her smooth lips I remember kissing to move. Waiting for her head to turn my way. Waiting for the words that never meant any thing to come out of her mouth.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

Another wasted hour of the beautiful day has gone by. "Yuna." Tidus whispered in her ears. "Wake up. Let's go play, let's go swim, let me teach you how to fly a kite again. Let me tell you about the fire works and the angels all over again. They're not fake Yuna..." He paused. "They're not." Tidus kissed her on the cheeks as Yuna stood impassively. Tidus cried hard cradling his head in his hands.

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered a he cupped her face. "Can you hear me?"

Tidus looked over his shoulder towards the squeaking door. "Tidus?" Lulu came in. "You should go now. Seymour would be here any minute now."

A tear dropped from his eyes as he stood up and walked out with his head down and his hands in his pocket.

* * *

**_TIDUS POV_**

I drove way over speed limit straight home to my destination forgetting what can happen.

"FUCK!" I sweared as I took out a bat from my closet and striked it where Dona's marked. The picture frames fell into pieces on the floor. The flowers I had up, all the pictures we took, every fake thing we shared together. I wiped off everything on the top of my drawer with the bat my stupid dad bought me on my 12th birthday.I remember Iwould try to use with blitzing when I absolutely have nothing to do. I fell on my bed, breathing hard. I yelled, I swore but nothing seems to help. I threw the bat at the wall leaving a scratch. I punched the punching bag hanging from my ceiling. "FUCK," I paused trying to punch my anger out. "FUCK,FUCK! ARGH!" I begin punching the wall and the last picture frame of me and Dona hanging on the wall I almost forgot about until my hands started to bleed as I angrily threw the frame on the floor. I ran out of the room.

* * *

_I need to be close to Yuna! I can't go on without her.I love her. This sounds so... damn... __wrong! How can I be so stupid to not see anything! What did I do to deserve such pain? How can I forget about her. How can I be so stupid? How can I be so self-centered to claim that what I'm going through is pain! __I swear, that if I get out of this situation, I promise I won't ever, ever, do this again!_

I slammed my cardoor hard and ran in the hosipital. A few nurses rushed into her room. Rikku cried in Gippal's arm as she tightly hugged him. Lulu sat down helplessly at the corner of the dead end. A twinge of weakness ran through me. I ran to the very top floor and entered the roof. "Yuna," I gasped for air. "I promised you I'll be there. And I will. I will follow you, no matter where you go."

I felt the hot tear that burned my soul as I looked down at the empty street.

* * *

**_YUNAS POV_**

I was so happy to see Tidus come back for me... But where is he going! I watched him as he ran down the hallway. I called his name but its as if he cant hear me. I screamed for him, but seems like we're departing every second. I yelled, and blurt out hateful words. But, its as if he's death. He turned around but looked right through me.

Tears rolled down my eyes. "Come back Tidus!" I shouted as I hugged air. "Tidus?" I looked around the room.

"Is she okay!" Lulu asked the nurse as she barged in.

"Yuna!" Rikku shouted as she ran and sat down beside me.

"Tidus?" I questioned in a whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks helplessly. I held my head. Nothing was in place. "Tidus? Tidus!" I shouted as I got up and ran out of the room. "Tidus!"

"Yuna!" Footsteps ran after me. "Where are you going!" Rikku asked as she tried to figure out what was going on. _WhatIS going on!_

I ignored them but ran along the wall and up the flight of stairs. _Where am I going?_

My heart thumped as I saw Tidus opened his arms to the wind. _No, no, this can't be happening. He's not really this stupid._ _NO!_ "Tidus!" My heart grew weak. I yelled with all my might as I opened the door to the roof.

Tidus turned back and watched me loose balance.

_Where did I find the energy to make it up here!_

**_TIDUS POV_**

"Yuna?" I ran towards her as Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and Gippal stumbled in.

I held yuna in my arms as she collapsed.

Rikku's eyes widen and looked at Lulu. "H-how-"

Yuna's bi colored eyes slowly closed. It striked me hard. It touched my heart as reality kicked in hard. "YUNA!" I shook her violently. "YOU CAN'T!"

Her head dropped. I can't take it any more! I LOVE YOU and thats all that matters now! I shook my head hard.

I leaned in for a kiss as my tears became hers.

**_YUNAS POV_**

The long beeping that kept resounding in my head stopped. I can feel my heart rate go up. I feel something warm against my lips. Tidus? Who saved me? Seymour?

I kissed back. The scent of Tidus lingers. Our tongues touched. I slowly, painfully raised my left hand and rest it on his neck. He layed his head on my chest as his tears soaked my white shirt I've beeen wearing for what seems like hours.

"I'm so sorry." He can barely sobb out the words.

I groomed his soft hair and slightly nodded. "I'm okay." I smiled. I've never felt so happy for such a long time.

Tidus sat me up and held my tightly as if I was gonna run. "I love you." He kissed my cheeks as he trembles.

I looked away as tears rolled down my face and landed on my pale, shrinked hand that made me wonder how long I've been in bed.

I hear Rikku's high heels as she slowly walked up to us. She bent down and held my hands. "Seymour will be off work any minute now." She said relunctantly.

More tears rolled down my cheeks. I forgot about him for a second. _**How** can I be so cruel?_ "Rikku." I said her name needingly as Rikku grabbed me from Tidus's arm. I cried in her arms. Lulu patted me on the back as we all cuddled together.

* * *

I woke up with a clear view of Seymour. My head seems much better now. I felt a sting of pain. I looked over to Rikku and Lulu with pleading eyes. I only want my girls right now. I lifted myself up just fine as Rikku walked over and held my hands while Lulu dismissed the guys. They know me more than I know myself. 

I burst into tears right when Lulu closed the door and fell into Rikku's arm. Lulu joined as she rubbed my shoulders. "We love you."

"I love you guys too..." I paused and cried some more. "But what am I suppose to do?"

Rikku pulled away. "I know!" She raised her hand. "You can spend some time with tidus and some with Seymour..." Rikku paused and tilt her head. "Hrmm, maybe that wont work."

"Just tell Seymour the truth." Lulu sat on the bed along with me.

"I dont wanna hurt him." I disagreed right away. "I can never repay him for everything he's done."

"Do you want to be happy or not?"

"Yes, I do." I closed my eyes as more tears escaped. "But I want Seymour to be happy too." I squeaked.

"You think he'll understand?" Rikku butt in.

I shook my head. "Maybe not this time."

* * *

Seymour held my arms out of the hosipital. I wish I could just yank it away but I know I can't do that. "I got it." I gently pull Seymour away when we reachedmy car. Lulu still hasnt told me how it became mine. "I'll be fine with Lulu and Rikku." 

"Are you sure? You want me to come along. I'll see you at home." Seymour hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips. _Urgh! I dont wanna see you any time soon!

* * *

_

Rikku, Lulu and I drinked our night coffee as we laughed over nothing.

"Lulu, who got me the car.. Isn't it yours?"

Lulu shook her head, no. "Tidus bought it, and threw it at us, saying we can use a little help, like we need it." Lulu was carried away with her attitude.

I laughed. "Seriously?" I asked Rikku.

"Uh huh." Rikku nodded.

I smiled. "That's nice of him."

Rikku snapped her fingers after a few seconds in silence. "Girls... speak up."

I pushed my day dreaming aside. "Right, right." I laughed.

"Seymour was nice too. He called 100 times a day repeating what he said. Like he was gonna come after work, and how you are doing, and are there any news yet and hes sorry for not being there and apologizing to me and Rikku like crazy." Lulu ran out of breath.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Uh huh." Rikku stared at the white wall with her mug on her lap. "I think the best way is wait. Wait to regain your position. But, even though you've been with Seymour for a while now, a promise is a promise."

Ohhh... Rikku! The real you? The thoughtful you?

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I'm just too confuse. I feel like it's my fault. Well, not completely. It's more like its Tidus's fault." I laughed and sat the mug on the glass table in the center. "Let's go on a vacation! It's been a while since I've gone out!" I said excitedly. "We can go, um, to.-" I waited for someone to finish off. "I'm not the one who's traveled the world with my boyfriend." I laughed.

"I like, lets go rent this room in Mansion hotel. The room with the balcony are more expensive but its worth it. It has a beautiful scene. And there's a big, huge, swimming pool and surrounding it is nothing that won't take your breath away. But it's an hour drive away..." Rikku smiled big. "Trust me, I gaurantee you guys will like it.

**_AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WAIT! APPREACIATE YOU GUYS FOR READING AND WAITING! THANKS AGAIN! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU_**

**_-GIRL09_**


	10. unfaithful

**_HEY YALL! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! AGAIN. WELL, THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE Fiction Rated: MA. SO.. WATCH OUT... AND... ENJOY THE RIDE._**

I ran so fast to the balcony that I almost tipped over. "Wow!" I exclaimed as tears stinged my eyes. "This is," I paused trying to redeem myself. "beautiful."

"I told you!" Rikku laughed at her attitude. She played with the wavy shades as I sniffed in the fresh, cool air.

I sigh at the beautiful scene as I turned away from it with a smile.

"How do you like it?" Lulu asked unpacking her clothes.

I nodded. "It's beautiful, just like Rikku said." I giggled and glared at her.

She shrugged and raised her hands up in defense, "What!"

* * *

We barbequed, talked, ate enjoyed ourselves and looked at the stars together from the balcony.

"Do you miss Gippal?" I asked Rikku who surprised me when I didn't hear Gippal's name once today.

Rikku shook her head, no. "I've been with him too much that I almost forgot what I cherished." Rikku smiled.

Was I unconcious for that long that she matured so bad!

I chuckled and looked out at the beautiful lights as I cried a little.

"What's wrong Yuna?"

"I miss that name." I answered Lulu as I lauged atthethought. "I wish I could walk up to Tidus and slap him."

"Of course you can." Rikku giggled. "He won't be able to fight back knowing that he wasthe jerk all along."

"I miss him." I whispered to the wind.

"Who?" Lulu whispered back.

I closed my eyes. "Tidus." A hard blow of guilt hit me. But, honestly, I don't feel Seymour anymore even though he's been there through after I had to put up with Tidus's stupid, thick head.

Lulu gasped and looked down. "It's alright. Do what makes you happy but don't be too self-centered about it."

I slightly nodded.

* * *

We visited a fancy restaurant and paid a large amount of money due to Rikku's apetite.

I can't wait to go home. School starts in less than a month and it feels as if I spent half of the summer stressing over me and Seymours relationship. I don't want to anymore. I want us on a break but how will Seymour react? I don't know.

"Yuna, Yuna!" Rikku waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, uh, yeah!" I stood up and pulled down my shirt.

"Ready to leave?" Lulu grabbed her purse.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Why are you whispering?" Rikku laughed.

Well, I guess her hyped up ness after eating is still there.

I giggled at her silliness.

* * *

"Wow, the week went by so quick." Rikku randomly threw her clothes in her suitcase. "Did you have fun, Yunie?"

It was okay, though I'm really excited to go home to work it out with Seymour... and Tidus." I said as I neatly fold my clothes.

Lulu nodded in approval. "I like the plan."

I smiled.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to." Rikku patted my back. "It's only us."

I smiled, but honestly this time. "Thanks."

* * *

I waited 30 minutes after driving until my cell phone recieved service. I dialed Tidus's cell phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Lulu asked looking at me from the drivers seat.

"Tidus." I smiled at the thought of his name.

"Wow, you still memorize his number by heart?"

I nodded and giggled until someone picked up. "Is this Tidus?" I waited patiently. "Who's this?"

"Who is it?" Rikku whispered from behind.

I turned around and mouth to her, Dona. Rikku nodded.

"Can I speak to Tidus?" I paused and hesitated before I clicked. "Stupid... little..." I stopped myself and smiled. "Guys, know what!"

"What!" Both Lulu and Rikku asked.

"I decided, I don't care anymore." I laughed. "I'm gonna have my fun since it IS the last year of highschool for us." I shrugged.

"No way Yuna! Did you gain so much confidence from your sleep?"

I frowned. "What are you trying to say, I wasn't confident before?"

"No, no!" Rikku shook her head.

"Yeah huh."

"No! Nah uh!"

"Yeah! Yeah huh!"

The conversation continued all the way home as we laughed our way through.

* * *

Gippal and Wakka gave us a warm greeting as they helped us unload our suitcases.

"Damn, what do these girls carry in their suitcase?" Gippal asked Wakka.

"Actually, my girl's not as heavy." Wakka chuckled.

I giggled from behind.

* * *

"Thanks hun." Lulu gave Wakka a kiss on the lips after we sort everything out. Wakka gave the look of, 'That's it!'

I laughed. "Maybe you should go out to dinner with Wakka." I suggested.

"No, we wouldn't wanna leave you alone." Lulu argued back.

"No, no, I'm gonna be fine." I disagreed.

"We can always find her a couple." Gippal tried convincing.

I chuckled. "I'm goo-"

"Tidus should be doing nothing." Wakka raised his index finger.

"I'd rather not go." By the time I finished my sentence, Gippal was already on the phone with Tidus.

"Sweetie, lets just wait til next time." Rikku tried taking the phone away from Gippal.

"No, no, I'll be fine! You guys go ahead. I still have to sweep my room, and mop my floor and-"

Gippal flipped his phone shut. "He's on his way."

I slapped my forehead with my palm._ I'm kinda glad he's coming.

* * *

_

We all got in seperate cars. I hopped into Tidus's car. "So, what's up with the new car?"

"Oh, nothing." He paused, "Just wanted one."

I nodded and looked away but I can tell he was looking at me from behind.

"How's you and," He paused again."Seymour?"

I shrugged. "How's you and Dona?"

"We're not dating." Tidus was taken back.

I shrugged. "Weren't you just with her two hours ago?"

Tidus gaze at me. "No, why?"

"Do you have your cell phone with you?"

Tidus paused. "Yeah."

I rolled my window down trying to catch some air.

"Why?

"No reasons." This world is built with lies. "Honestly, do you think I lost my mind?" I chuckled. "Where are these lies gonna get you?"

"Yuna, I-"

"Tidus, it did seem like we were inseperable. But now, it doesn't even matter. All that matters is now and right now, you're caught," I paused. "in a lie." I closed my eyes. "All I need is the truth. And you're not giving me any. I don't know myself anymore. I don't even know you."

Tidus held my hand in his.

"You're nothing but lies and stupidness!" I shouted as I yanked my hand away from him. "I hate the fact that you don't have amnesia 'cause it seems like you don't have the slightest clue. You don't know anything, Tidus! You don't know wrong from right! Not even me from Dona!"

"Okay! What if I don't know! Will you be the one to help me change!"

"Yell at me. I hope it makes you happy." I looked outside trying to hide the tears.

"I'm not yelling at you but would you like it if I point out YOUR flaws?"

"Point it out. I'd like to know." I challenged.

Tidus grew silent. "I love you Yuna. Not Dona, or the other girls, you. The only reason why I didn't believe you was because you cheated on me. It hurted." Tidus sigh. "Yeah, I'm stupid."

A long silence. "I love you too," I whispered.

His eyes widen. He looked at me. My head slowly turned to face his as he slowly, reached for my hands with a smile.

I moved it further as I said, "as a friend." I looked outside. "I want to let it go. I want to forgive you, but-" I coughed. "I-I can't put this in words." I said softly. "I'm sorry. If it's really love, it will find us. I can't love anymore."

"You don't have to be sorry, Yuna. I've done you wrong. You gave me so many chances to turn around, done so much to make me realize. I understand if you can't forgive me." I watched Tidus grip the wheel hard.

I smiled. "And now, I'm giving you a chance to go back to Dona. If only you would doubt her in the beginning."

"I'm sorry Yuna! Hit me, hate me, torture me," Tidus sigh. "but I will always love you."

I sigh along with him.

"Did you forget, all the times we shared. The happiness-"

"No, but you did." I turned away. "I don't wanna talk about it. drop me off here if you want to continue."

Tidus slaped the wheeler. "Fuck." He swore.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Yuna? " Lulu asked. "You're not eating much."

I chuckled. "I will."

Lulu and Rikku looked at Tidus. My hands started to shake as I tried to swallow the barbeque pork. I spit it back out without realizing that I'm surrounded by people.

"Yuna," Rikku paused gently dropping her fork she held in her right hand. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I drinked my glass, cup of pepsi from the straw.

"But, Yuna, that's your favorite dish." Rikku complicated.

I coughed and chuckled. "I know. It just tasted weird."

Rikku poked her fork through a slice of them. "Hun, it taste the same."

Lulu repeated.

I shrugged. "Well, I thought," I paused blowing my bangs up. "I thought I ate something contagious." I laughed. I stopped when I realize noone was laughing. I smiled with my teeth and kept it on. "Brain freeze." I held my head. When I opened my eyes again, everyone was still starring at me. "Okay, okay, lets all just eat, okay? Me too."

* * *

The guys stuck around for snack afterwards.We all sat around the snack table in awkard silence.

"Yunie, it seems like you lost alot of weight." Wakka complimented or was he complaining?

Tidus looked at me with concern.

I chuckled. "I'm okay. I'm doing good."

Tidus's cell phone ranged. I peeked at him.

"Who is it?" Gippal asked.

"Dona." Tidus turned off his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

I faked a yawn. "I'm tired. Gotta go catch some sleep."

Tidus stood up right behind me. "Yuna, I gotta talk to you."

"We can talk here." I turned around.

"Yuna. Please, just talk it out with him?" Rikku begged.

I rolled my eyes at Tidus and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Don't sit on the bed!" I shouted and pointed at the beanie chair at the corner before I lockedmy door.

I closed my light blue curtains and turned on my pink lantern that gave off pink light. "Oh, I missed you lantern." I hopped on my bed and stretched. "What do you want to tell me, hurry."

"Yuna." Tidus broke down. "I'm sorry. I know, it don't help. I don't know how to get this shame out of me. I've done you so wrong Yuna." Tidus dropped on his knees. "Yuna," Tidus held his head trying to keep his tears from falling.

I turned the other way as a few strain of tears fell down from my bi-color eyes. "Save your breath." I said softly. "It don't work Tidus.The more I see you, the more it reminds me, and the more my heart aches."

"Yuna, I'm right here. Your heart don't have to ache anymore." Tidus broke down as I ran to comfort him.

"Get out, Tidus. Get out."

He stood there in complete stillness.

"I think the truth will hurt more. And if you really wanna hear the truth, than I will tell you the truth, just to get you off my tail. I don't love you... Tidus, not anymore."

"I know you still do Yuna! What do I have to do so you would forgive me?"

I stood up and rest my hands on my waist. "What do you want from me? Money,'cause I sure don't have any, so I don't get why you're apologizing and crying in front of me, and chasing me around like you will get something in return!"

"I want your love! I need your touch. Yuna, I can't go on."

"Well, you lived perfectly fine when I wasn't around. Go back to the way it was."

"No,Yuna! I don't want to! I can't! I know too much now. It never made any sense being with Dona."

"I don't care. As long as we don't see each other. We'll both be fine."

"That's not what I'm asking for Yuna! I don't want it that way! I-"

"Here, go take a shower, you don't look so well. Lucky me, I have the room with the bathroom." I said softly as I stood in front of him. "Get up and we'll talk about it." I held his hand and helped him up. I tiptoed to hug him tight and combed his soft hair. "Move on." I whispered."Maybe we're just not meant to be."

"Don't say that." Tidus whispered. "We are. Who can stop us. Remember when you tried so hard to get me to realize that you're who I'm really looking for. You did it after putting yourself through the pain. Don't let it go now that it's in your hands."

I hugged him even tighter as he pulled my body closer to his. "Is this what you want? I'll give it to you, but we'll become nothing more."

"Yuna, listen to me. Your personal feelings are lost in with facts. Once you learn how to seperate them, you won't ask me this question again." He smiled at me. I melt.

I was surprise I didn't fight back. Tidus lift my chin up as he moved forward to cover up the spaces between us. Our lips touched. Hemelts my heart. His tougne touched mine as he layed my gently on my bed. He kissed my neck and stripped off my top._ Did you do this with Dona also? Tell me you didn't. _I reached my hands under his shirt and took it off as his hands moved along with the curves formingmy body. He unbutton my jeans as I unbutton his, feeling on his abs. He came back up and we fell into a long passionate kiss. He slightly lift me up and undo my bra strap as he rest his hands on it. I pulled him forward and set hisnaked chest on top of mine as I reached my hands into his boxer. He did the same as I chuckled. "We're not racing, are we?" Tidus's kissed me and chuckled. "No babe, I'll win if we do."I laughed as he succeed in taking off my panties. Tidus ran his fingers through my hair without any tangles as he gently set my legs apart and moved in. I moaned. He left a mark on my chest and my neck as he cupped my chest and gently moved back in.

The room felt stuffy and hot after a long run.

I held Tidus's bold shoulders and gently turned him over as I took the top. I sat on him so my legs would be on different sides of his body. I moved it up and down as I rubbed his body before I leaned in and breath on his neck, making him wanting more. I sucked on it as he moved his hand down to my behind. I dragged my chest down to his abs and sat in between his thighs as he sat up and fixed me. My legs went around his waist. I can feel it inside me as I moaned and licked the sides of my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he kissed me deeply while his hand wonders off again. I raised my neck as he licked me down to my chest and sucked on it again and again. He carried me into the bathroom, locked the door, an turned on the showers. He backed me up on the wall as he gently turned my back to him. He stuck it in my back as I moan. He leaned a little over my shoulder and threw his tounge in my mouth as his hands reached down to my vagina. "Hmmmm." I continued moaning. He fingered me as I come.

After 20 minutes of warm water, the water got cold. We continued the sexual intercourse in the cold shower. I was breathing hard when Tidus back me against the wall again. He stick it in me like never before and pressed his lips hard against mine. His hands were squeezing my chest. He held my legs apart around his waist as I used the wall for my support. It continously went in and out as I come. I was breathing hard but Tidus didn't show any sign of getting tired.

* * *

We both eventually got out of the bathroom as he dressed me up. The night was chilly and the stars were seen clearly. Rikku and Lulu left posted note cards on the fridge saying that they'll leave us alone and they'll be gone for the night.

We stopped at his house as he grabbed an outfit to replace the old one. I waited in the car as I thought it over. _I'm doing the right thing, right?_ My cell phone ranged as I read, Seymour. Considering his feelings, I answered. "Are you asleep yet? Just got off work?" I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm in bed right now. No, you don't have to come see you me. Not tonight, I don't know why I'm so tired. Miss you too babe." I whispered those words. "I'll see you soon. I have something to say also. Okay, good night." Tidus ran out of his mansion as I flipped the phone shut.

"Who was it?" Tidus started the engine.

I let my head fall back and sigh. "Seymour just got off work." I smiled. "Where do you wanna go?"

**_LITTLE TOO WHAT? JUST LEAVE YOUR OPINION.. AND ... ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO... THANKS!_**


End file.
